It's Only Time
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: When Damian Spinelli moves to Port Charles he meets someone that takes his breath away...unfortunately by the time he makes a move it’s too late what happens when 5 years later she returns will he finaly get his chance...
1. In the Begining

**It's Only Time**

_Ok here is another fic of mine...Spinelli centric duh...will be Spixie later on just trust me on this one...don't own GH cause if I did Spinelli so wouldn't of stayed in the closet...also note this is 100 precent AU I dare to be different_

* * *

He entered the small apartment with what little he owned. Looking around at his most recent address.

He felt the system just didn't like him and why should it. Most people this day in age wanted to adopt babies and not thirteen year old boys. Tossing his duffel bag onto a small olive green couch with holes with stuffing oozing out he looked at his latest care taker Mike Corbin.

On the ride from the Home From Wayward Boys to this small Atlantic City apartment Mike was telling him all about how he had screwed up in his life, raising his son Michael and that by taking him in he was hoping to get a second chance.

Running a hand through his scraggily mop of brown hair Damian Spinelli smiled at the older man.

"So where should...you know put my things."

Mike scratched the side of his face. How was he to tell the poor boy that his place was basically no better then the boy's home and that at least there he had other boys to keep him company?

"Well you see Damian, here is the thing."

"You only have one bedroom, I understand."

Eying the door he wondered why this man was so nice and even bothered to take him from that hell hole.

"No I have a room for you it's just well..."

Mike pointed to a room on the other side of the living room.

"See for yourself."

Damian headed toward the room and noticed that the walls were a pasty yellow color and the paint was all chipped. In the corner of the room were a small wooden desk and a bed that was made up all nicely.

"We can do to the hardware store tomorrow to get some paint if you want."

Damian just laughed. The room was better then anything he'd seen before, chipped paint on the walls or not.

Giving Mike a hug good night and whispering a thank you he carried his small duffel bag into the other room, HIS room, he slowly began to pull off the warn brown t-shirt he had on and looked at the purple bruise on his side. Thinking that at least for now he was safe from the abuse he got from that madhouse.

**--**

He couldn't believe how time had been flying as he looked over at Cerulean colored walls. He couldn't believe that he had been living with Mike Corbin for almost two whole years. He finally felt that he belonged. So he still was scared to make friends at school for fear that he would be uprooted back to the boys home at any time he did find a place of belonging.

Picking up the beanie that was lying on the floor he placed it on his desk as he flipped on the ancient computer that Mike had gotten him for his fourteenth birthday before opening the window and letting the warm spring breeze blow through his window before he headed into the bathroom to fix himself. It was the last day of school and he was surprisingly glad. He could then retreat back to the confines of the apartment and throw himself back into his alter ego, the Jackal.

When he was the Jackal he felt like anything could happen, that he was more then just some orphan that was fortunate enough to of finally found a home to call his own, that he was someone special.

A few moments later he picked up his backpack and threw the beanie over his wet hair grabbed his walkman to head out to catch his bus. On the way out he found a note from Mike saying that later that evening they needed to have a heart to heart.

Sighing Damian knew that this was too good to be true; Mike was going to dump him like everyone else had in the past only this time...this time he would take action. He was almost fifteen and he would take legal action, he'd emancipate himself if it would mean staying far from the home that had abused him in the not so distant past. Thankfully the bruises were gone and he was looking and feeling allot healthier.

A few hours had past as he was back in his serene Cerulean room glad that for the next few months he could toss Damian aside and be the Jackal.

Soon there was a knock on his door that made him jump.

"Damian can I talk to you in the living room for a second."

"I'll be right there."

He logged off of whatever site he was on as he made his way into the living room sitting on the new couch that they picked up at a consignment shop just weeks after his arrival. It was a dusty rose color but at least it wasn't all ripped at the seams.

"Let me guess, your getting tired with me and you want me gone, I understand."

Mike rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Now why would I ever get tired of you Damian?"

"T-then why did you want to talk to me?"

"Well school ended for the year today did it not."

"It did, and don't you worry my grades are impeccable as always."

Mike smiled. Despite all the hardships this young man had growing up he was a smart young man.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you. Anyway no the reason we needed this chat isn't due to me abandoning you, actually it's a bit bigger."

"Bigger."

"You know how I've told you about your brother."

The young man nodded.

"Michael Corinthos Jr, coffee importer, although I highly doubt that this is all he does."

Mike rolled his eyes knowing of the business connections his son had and hoped his ward hadn't been hacking where he shouldn't be and was learning this first hand.

"Well I've thought about it and well...I think that it's time you meet him considering."

"Considering..."

"Considering it's about high time we make it all official you know."

"No I surprisingly have no clue what your words are implying."

"I'm adopting you Damian."

His emerald eyes lit up.

"Y-you are."

Mike nodded as the young man threw his arms around him.

"Anyway back to Sonny."

"Your other child."

Mike nodded.

"Well like I said it's about high time you met."

"So Summer road trip."

"Not exactly."

"Not exactly what...is he coming to visit..."

"We're moving Damian."

"Moving."

"Yes, to this small town called Port Charles, it will be fun you know a new start for us."

"I've had enough new starts to last a lifetime."

"Then what's one more going to do to you."

Damian listened as Mike was going on and on about the apartment he rented and the job he was going to have at this diner and that he would make friends.

As he was selectively listening he thought that this new place was the perfect opportunity to reinvent himself and he knew just how to do it.

**--**

**TBC**

_Ok so this is AU I don't know if I will make Sonny a mobster but I hinted that it could go either way...Courtney never existed in the verse and the only characters I am sure of having Damian encounter are Dillon, Georgie, and Maxie...other characters that could possibly be thrown into the cannon but I am unsure of are Lulu, Logan, Serena, Brook, Lucas, Sage, Diego, and Johnny...also the only shipping's I have planed is some slight GQ moments and Spixie in later chapters...ideas and opinions are loved as this is a test drive fic..._


	2. I've Just Seen a Face

**It's Only Time**

_OK I really have NO direction for this yet in the earlier chapters so bare with me till I get to the actual Spixie stuff…don't own GH and so on and so forth_

_

* * *

_

A few days later he had moved into his new home in his new town. He missed the bold Cerulean color of his walls as he looked at the boring grey cement ones reminding him of his days at the boys' home and giving him bad memories. Mike knocked on his door and peaked in.

"Damian are you settling in ok."

"Yea but the Jackal wants to know if he could maybe you know paint."

Mike nodded and told him to make the room his own but to come home by dinner as they were having a guest. He nodded and headed out hoping he could navigate his way in this strange town. He couldn't.

He stopped in front of a small diner whose name he recognized as the one that Mike would soon be working at. Opening the door he was curious to check it out. Since it was the summer the place was hopping with local teenagers and he wondered if these would be his peers for the next four years. Would they ridicule him and call him a freak like the ones back in Jersey or would he finally make a real friend.

Looking around for an empty table he found there were none available however there was an empty seat at a corner table occupied by a petite brunette who was buried in a book. Making his way to the table he drummed his nails on the smooth wooden surface causing her big brown eyes to look up at him as he just looked at her.

"Hello can I help you," she said in a sweet yet somehow annoyed voice causing him to slowly take a few steps back.

"I-I'm sorry, the Jackal shouldn't of imposed. It's just that there was no available space to sit and..."

He paused noticing a table empty.

"Oh look there is a free table now, sorry to disturb you."

"No wait," she said motioning him to stay, "stay, I could use the company."

"Are you sure that the Jackal isn't disturbing your moment of solitude."

"I was just getting a head start on my summer reading no big. A little human interaction wouldn't kill me."

She smiled putting her hand out.

"I'm Georgie," she said.

"Georgie," he repeated, "that's a pretty name."

She let out a smile and wrinkled her nose which he thought was kind of cute. It was then he realized he didn't tell her his name.

"Sorry, I'm the Jackal."

"The Jackal,"

"Yea huh."

"Do you have a real name Mr. Jackal?"

"Well its Damian Spinelli though I don't know if I'll be legally changing it to Damian Corbin once the paperwork from my adoption comes through and I'm over sharing I'm sorry."

"I don't mind you over sharing it's kind of refreshing."

"Refreshing," he said letting out a small smile.

Georgie nodded as another person entered the diner.

He looked older, probably sixteen or seventeen with sandy blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

"Hey squirt have you seen your sister around."

"Why do you want to take her out to the lake to go skinny dipping again."

"You heard about that."

Georgie nodded as the man smirked at Damian.

"Well I'll leave you to your date kid I'm going to go for a ride tell you sister I was looking for her when you see her."

"I will."

The man left and Georgie sighed shaking her head.

"I take it you don't like that man."

"Not at all. His name is Logan Hayes and ever since my sister started to date him it's been bad news."

"What do you mean?"

"Breaking curfews, skinny-dipping in the lake and you know I swear I smelt alcohol on her breath one night I mean she's only fifteen, he's seventeen how can they purchase it."

"I don't know a good fake ID."

Georgie shook her head.

"Logan's not smart enough for that. Then again his father is the DA so…."

Damian nodded remembering the task at hand. He needed to find the hardware store so he could purchase paint for his room.

"Anyway Georgie as if you couldn't tell I'm new in town and was wondering where the…."

He paused as the door opened and he spotted her, an angel in her white sundress, and blonde curls. She took his breath away and she was coming right toward him.

"Georgie," the girl snapped, "have you seen Logan."

"He came by looking for you."

"Did he leave already cause I tried to come sooner but then Mac decided to give me this whole lecture about exhibitionism or whatever and made me promise to wear a bathing suit next time and whatever and…"

She paused to see Damian looking at her.

"What are you looking at…?"

"Um…nothing…Georgie, hardware store, directions."

Georgie nodded and scribbled the address on a napkin handing it to him.

"It was nice to meet you Damian."

"Likewise," he said running out of the diner as something strange was coming over him and he couldn't tell what it was.

--

Heading back to his new place with a bucket of navy blue paint and a bag of brushes in his hand he went back to thinking of his angel. Her blond hair shimmering in the florescent diner lights, her white dress being blown by the ceiling fans, the sparkle of her blue grey eyes and pale pink glossy lips as she snapped at him asking what he was looking at. He was dumb he should of spoke the truth, told her he was looking at her, his goddess, his muse, his angel. However sadly she was spoken for by the simian one, that Logan Hayes character.

Opening the front door the first thing he wanted to do was head back into his cell of a room and blog about his encounter before he spent the long hours of the night painting however what he saw made him realize his plans had changed.

Looking at the scene he had spotted Mike sitting on a chair on one end of the room while an older man was sitting on the couch drinking something.

Putting the can of paint down on the tiled area by the door Damian looked from Mike to this strange man and bit his lip.

"So it's really happening, here is the lawyer, I'm going to be your son."

Upon hearing this the other man glared at Mike.

"D-did I say something wrong."

Mike was about to speak when the other man made an outburst.

"What do you mean your son Mike? Tell me what the hell is going on."

--

**TBC**

_Again I say bare with me….ideas are loved especially on how to slip Jason into this cause I was basically told by nine out of ten reviewers I had to include Stone Cold._


	3. Big Brother

**It's Only Time**

_OK sorry it took me a while I was blocked with Sonny but I'm good...I have a few plot points and if I keep the pacing I have now the REAL Spixie story will begin some time between chapter 13-15...I know it's a long way considering this is just chapter 3 but keep along for the ride...also in these next few chapters remember it's alt reality...I don't own GH and Jason WILL show up next chapter in a shocking way_

* * *

Damian looked over at the other man who it was clear wasn't the case worker come to make the adoption official.

"I'll just be heading to my room now the throw drop cloths on my things and get started painting."

"Damian no, sit down."

He looked at the older man and nodded knowing that whatever was about to come out wasn't going to be pretty.

"Now Michael," the older man said causing the well dressed guess to roll his eyes, knowing that when his father called him by his given name he meant business, "I told you over the phone about Damian."

"You told me you were taking care of this kid yea. You didn't tell me you planed to adopt him."

"I know this doesn't mean much now, but I regret not being there for you as a child."

"Yea, you regretted leaving me there with that monster of a step father right...answer me."

He looked at the younger man with disdain.

"I'm sure you're an okay kid and I don't want you to take offence to this as it's between me and the old man."

Damian nodded as the battle continued.

"So back to this, explain yourself, why do you get yourself this...this kid and then move to my town to parade him around me, the sun you practically gave up."

"I wanted to be a family Michael, a real family."

"What do you know about the word family?"

"C-can I say something."

Both me looked at the third person in the room.

"What is it Damian."

"Well I grew up moveing from foster family to foster family being tortured and abused in the group home in between. Michael."

"Please call me Sonny."

"Sonny...your father Mike was the first person to keep me more then a few weeks, when he said he wanted to adopt me I was shocked, when he said he was moving us to Port Charles to be closer to you I was nervous...I understand if you aren't happy about it but please no fighting I've had enough family squabbles in my short life."

Sonny looked at the fifteen year old boy who was practically his brother. This kid was wise beyond his years.

"Like I said before..."

He paused he didn't catch this boys name before and now he was a bit embarrassed.

"Damian...Damian Spinelli but I mean you can call me just Spinelli or Spin or I also go by the Jackal."

"The Jackal."

"My moniker in the cyber world though I've been using it here in the real world too...it sounds cool huh."

"I'll stick to Damian."

"Cool."

"anyway Damian, like I said before this is between me and Mike but it was a pleasure meeting you and I'd like to get to know you being that your going to become my brother and all."

"I'd like that."

He was given a signal to be excused and he headed upstairs to paint leaving Mike and Sonny alone.

"He really is a great kid."

"Thanks,"

"Listen I know I sounded bitter earlier but that's just my short fuse."

Mike nodded.

"Anyway the two of you should come over for dinner, I mean you only met Carly and Michael a few times and you never met Morgan. Plus it would be for Damian."

"I think that's a good thing, so when in your busy schedule can you pencil us in."

"Busy schedule ha...tomorrow night...and if I get a shipment in I can send one of my associates."

"Still in the coffee business huh."

"Among other things."

"Other things."

"Real Estate, I just bought the Port Charles Hotel."

Mike nodded thinking he might have gotten wrapped up in illegal activities like he was for a time back in Bensenhurst.

"Oh and Mike."

"Yea."

"I'm going to make a few calls and set Damian up to attend Queen of Angels come the fall."

"You don't have to."

"Hey only the best for my family."

He gave his father a smile showing off his trademark dimples before leaving.

--

Meanwhile upstairs Damian sat on the plastic drop cloth picking up his cell phone dialing the only number he had.

Georgie was sitting in her living room watching some mindless reality show on TV when her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Georgie"

"Hey there Mr. Jackal."

"God that sounds so formal...how about you just call me Spin."

"So you're not changing your last name to Corbin so fast huh."

"Well not like tomorrow."

"Well then Spin...did you find the hard where store alright."

"That I did and in a matter of time the drab cell like cement walls of my room will be a breathtakingly deep navy blue."

"That's nice...so why the call."

"Do you know Sonny Corinthos?"

"Not personally but my cousin Robin does why."

"Apparently he's Mike's son and well he didn't take kindly to the fact that his paternal unit was trying to use me for a do-over in child rising."

"Spin I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I think after letting it all settle in Mr. Corinthos sir was beginning to except the notion of the Jackal as his little brother."

"That's good."

"So what are you doing Georgie?"

"Nothing, just hanging out watching TV."

"With Maxie by chance."

"No she's still out with Logan."

"Oh," he said with sadness in his voice.

"Do you want me to come over and help you paint?"

"No, why would you like to."

"Not really...but are you free tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, why."

"Because I am volunteering at the hospital and I thought if you wanted to get out...do something...meet people."

"The Jackal will be honored."

"Good, meet me at Kelly's then."

"Will do."

-

He hung up his phone and saw Mike at the doorway.

"So you made a new friend huh."

"I wouldn't call her a friend per say."

"Her...so it's a girl."

Mike grinned.

"No...NO it's not what you think I just met Georgie by accident today and we clicked that's all. I'm meeting her tomorrow though to volunteer at the hospital."

"Volunteering huh. Good for you getting your mind on something this summer."

He nodded thinking that his mind was already on something. Something named Maxie.

"So how did it go with your estranged son?"

"We were invited to dinner with him and his family tomorrow night."

"So he's making an effort with us that's good."

"And."

Damian gave a nervous look.

"And he is making some calls to get you into a private school come the fall."

"Why, I mean if I went to public school I'd at least know the friends I made this summer...that is if I made friends."

He knew he already did make a friend in Georgie but know that Maxie wouldn't be at the private school so he couldn't keep a look on her.

"I'll talk to him."

"No, maybe a private school would be best for me in the long run."

"So, are you going to stay up all night and paint?"

"Not if I start working now."

Mike nodded and let him get to work.

--

**TBC**


	4. A New Kind of Family

**It's Only Time**

_OK here is THE Jason Chapter...hope you like the twist (and remember this is AU) I don't own GH_

_

* * *

_

The next day he woke up on the couch wondering how he got there. Then he remembered. He was painting his new room and it was getting late. Looking over to the wall he spotted the clock and wondered what time Georgie wanted to meet him at the diner so he decided to get ready. Passing Mike's room the older man spoke.

"So how's the room coming?"

"It's coming."

"So are you finishing the paint job now..."

"No, I was meeting Georgie remember."

"Right, anyway I start the job at the diner tonight want to join me for breakfast."

"I think I will seeing is that's where my new friend is meeting me."

"Ah so she's your friend now."

"Yes, no, I don't know," he said shrugging and heading into the bathroom to get ready.

--

Meanwhile Georgie was sitting at the diner.

"I miss you too," Georgie was saying on the phone to Dillon her friend who was spending the summer with his father's family.

Hanging up she saw Maxie entering the diner.

"What time did you get home last night?"

"I got in before curfew if that's what you're asking."

Georgie nodded. She loved her sister dearly except she was a bit reckless. You see when Maxie was younger she had heart problems and it was both a blessing and a tragedy that her cousin BJ died and her heart was a prefect match. So ever since then the elder Jones girl made a vow to live her life to the fullest, not caring how much bad it did more then good.

"Anyway so Logan has this in at these stables just outside of town and he's teaching me to ride."

"Maxie you already know how to ride."

"I know that, you know that...anyway can you cover for me at GH today."

Georgie nodded thinking that this was her job as sister to cover Maxie's ass.

As Georgie hugged Maxie the door to the diner swung open and Damian and Mike entered.

"I'm going to head in back and see what I'm supposed to do."

Damian nodded and promised that he'd return home with enough time to change for dinner with Sonny and his family.

"Greetings," he said approaching the siblings, his hear fluttering at seeing Maxie there, blonde hair in a ponytail wearing jeans and a yellow tank top.

"You again," Maxie said rolling her eyes, "anyway Georgie I owe you one."

As Maxie left Georgie muttered under her breath, "More like twenty one."

Damian looked at Georgie who laughed.

"What's so funny?"

She looked at him his wet hair a mess on his head falling into his deep and beautiful eyes.

"Nothing."

"D-do you want to meet Mike."

Georgie smiled.

"Okay."

He led her over to the counter where Mike was now standing behind in an apron.

"Mike, this is Georgie, Georgie this is Mike."

The young brunette and the older man shook hands and murmured how-do- you dos before Georgie looked at her watch letting Damian know that they would miss their bus if they didn't hurry.

--

They made their bus and arrived at the hospital moments later. Georgie entered the big brick building like it was nothing while Damian was a bit more hesitant thinking about what hospitals symbolized. A place where life was brought into and subsequently taken out of the world on a daily basis. He silently mused if he was born in a hospital, or in some old shack. if his mother died or was too young or poor to take care of him. Shaking his musings out of his head he took Georgie's hand and headed into the elevator.

"Ok," Georgie said, "where here."

He simply nodded as Georgie pointed to the ladies room.

"I'll be back," she said.

He nodded as he took a seat in the waiting room. He began to drag his feet against the linoleum while he waited when the sound of footsteps took him out of his trance. Looking up he expected to find Georgie but instead say a young man in a lab coat smiling a perfectly white smile at him. From looks alone Damian wondered why this man wasn't some male model or something with his sandy blonde hair and his crystal blue eyes.

"I see Georgie had brought some fresh meat," he said grinning.

"E-excuse me."

"She did bring you here to volunteer didn't she?"

By then Georgie had made her way out of the ladies room and had changed into her turquoise volunteer shirt and had pulled her curls up into a ponytail.

"Hey Jase I see you've met Damian."

"I have, so are you and Dillon over."

"Jase Dillon and I were never together, well officially and besides why would I discuss my personal life with you."

"Well you are as good as family to me."

Georgie turned to Damian.

"Damian this is Jason Quartermaine, he thinks that because he's practically engaged to my cousin Robin that he is family."

Jason rolled his eyes and smiled shaking the younger mans hand.

"I am also in charge of the volunteers here in pediatrics and Georgie here is our shining star."

"Is that right," Damian said smiling as Georgie blushed while Jason messed with Georgie's hair. He could observe that they were close and wondered what it would be like to know his extended family which he was meeting that night.

"So Damian do you want a tour or..."

Jason was paged over the intercom.

"Or we can take a rain check, duty calls, bye mini Robin."

Georgie waved her hand.

"Mini Robin."

"My cousin Robin, everyone says I'm her clone in the way I act."

Damian nodded and followed Georgie into the children's room and watched as she read to the little kids in her sweet voice. It was there in that moment that he realized that he made a trusted and loyal friend for the first time in his life.

--

Time seemed to fly by that afternoon. He sat and played with the kids for a bit and stopped to have lunch with Georgie and Jason who dropped in. Jason seemed like a cool guy and Damian hoped that if he decided to volunteer through the summer that he could get to know the older man. Who know, maybe he would influence him to go into the world of medicine one day.

Entering the apartment he noticed Mike was yet to come home so he hopped into the bathroom to take another shower and looked through his limited wardrobe. He wanted to make a good first impression on his brother's family and settled on a pair of kakis and a green dress shirt that brought out his eyes. He was just brushing his hair as Mike entered the room.

"You clean up nice; maybe I should take you out more often."

Damian grinned and looked at him.

"So how was the first day on the clock?"

"Entertaining to say the least, how was your day at the hospital."

"Fun, actually I'm thinking of maybe volunteering a few days a week."

"Good for you."

The two talked a bit before heading out.

--

Making there way across town they were taken aback by the huge home that Sonny lived in.

"What prey tell does your son do again."

"He's a coffee importer."

"Coffee importer, I was unaware that they made a big salary."

"He also owns real estate; you know the hotel in the center of town."

Damian nodded.

"His, say maybe he can give you a summer job there."

"Mike I'm fifteen."

"It's never too late to learn the value of a dollar."

"Man you're really starting to sound like a dad."

They knocked on the door as a blonde women answered with a smile across her face.

"Mike Long time no see," she said hugging the older man before turning to him, "and you must be Damian."

"That I must."

She gave him a hug.

"I'm Carly, and I just know we are going to be great friends."

Damian nodded wondering on what this woman put in her coffee to make her so chipper.

"Anyway Sonny is at a meeting he couldn't avoid and Michael had a play date that we forgot but Morgan and I are here."

Carly motioned to a playpen where a child of about one or two was playing.

Thinking back to his experiences earlier he looked at the little boy and smiled.

"Can I hold him?"

Carly nodded and Damian held the small child full of awe and wonderment.

"Hey there little guy, I'm your uncle D and when your all grown up I can teach you how to navigate cyberspace if you want..."

The baby cooed looking at him with his brown eyes.

"I think he likes me," Damian said smiling handing the baby off to Carly.

Looking at the clock on the wall Carly smiled.

"So Sonny had planed on cooking his specialty of eggplant parmesan but seeing as he's still not back..."

Carly entered the kitchen and came back with two pieces of paper.

"Pizza or Chinese," she said, "I mean Sonny hates take out but I can't cook to save my life and I can't let our guests go hungry."

"I'm always down for pizza," Damian said.

Carly smiled thinking that he was a fifteen year old male of coarse he would be down for pizza.

"Ok, any preferences."

"I'm good, Mike you."

"As long as it's not something weird like pineapple and ham I'm good."

"But I like pineapple and ham," Damian muttered.

Carly smiled.

"I do too...so half that half cheese."

"Sounds like a plan."

Carly gave him a high five and headed into the kitchen to make the call.

--

Retreating into his halfway painted room at the end of the day he was grateful. Grateful to Mike for taking him in, for moving him to Port Charles, for giving him the opportunity to meet these wonderful people. Flopping down on his bed he wondered what other adventures would be in store during this long hot summer. Wondered if Maxie Jones would notice him, wondered that if she didn't would he find someone else.

--

**TBC**

_Ok so I hope you liked my Jason twist...I'm sorry if you don't agree with some things (CarSon, JaRob, these early implications of LoMax) but this is my story and as I know I will continually say it is AU...as of now Johnny, Lulu, Dillon, and Robin will make appearances at a later time however if you wish to see any additional characters play in this let me know and I'll try to mold them in somewhere_.


	5. Georgie's Boys

**It's Only Time**

_OK here is the latest ...hope you like I don't own GH_

* * *

A few weeks had passed since his arrival in Port Charles yet Damian couldn't think of a time when the town wasn't his home. For the first time in his life he had a family, had friends, and he couldn't be happier about it.

Entering Kelly's Mike smiled at him from behind the counter. Looking like he too was always there and wasn't new to town.

"Hey Damian can I get you an orange soda or are you off to the hospital."

"Nope, free today, though Georgie said she may swing by."

"I like Georgie she's a sweet girl."

"That she is but her and the Jackal can't be more then friends."

"And why is that, and don't say it's cause you have a crush on her sister."

"Why it's the truth."

"Well then why don't you act on it?"

"Because the beautiful Maximista is dating a most unworthy one."

Mike was getting used to the way Damian would slip into this alternative persona known as the Jackal complete with nicknames for people so he immediately understood who he was referring too.

"So Maxie is dating Logan, doesn't mean you can't talk to Maxie and say hey."

"She just would think of me as the freak who hangs around her sister, and well...I'm not a freak, I actually function quite capably."

Mike smiled and nodded handing his soda to him.

"So want to hang with you old man until your friend arrives."

The door opened and Georgie entered wearing a huge smile on her face.

"I would but here she is."

Damian got up and moved from the counter to a table and joined Georgie.

"You look extra chipper this fine morning Georgie."

"Well Spin I have the best news."

"Maxie broke up with Logan."

"God I wish, no actually its Dillon."

"Dillon your kind of sort of significant other who is summering on the west coast."

Georgie nodded.

"He's coming back."

"Back to Port Charles."

Georgie nodded.

"His mother doesn't even know and when Tracy does she'll be pissed."

"Why is that?"

"Because she will rant on how she told Dillon that his father only cared for his new family and blab bla bla...actually it was Dillon's choice to come back."

"It was."

"He missed me, but don't tell anyone that okay."

"I'd sooner cut my tongue out."

Georgie smiled looking at her watch.

"I need to go to the airport to meet him but we'll swing by here later okay."

Damian gave her thumbs up and watched her leave.

Once she was gone he sighed.

"So much for a summer of fun," he thought to him self thinking that now that Dillon was in town he would be relegated to being the third wheel if even that in Georgie's life and with no Georgie he'd be even further out of Maxie's orbit.

He was deep into wallowing that he didn't see Sonny enter the diner.

The older man waved to his father before sitting in the seat Georgie vacated moments earlier. You see in these past weeks Sonny got passed the fact that Mike wanted fatherhood do-over and was embracing both the fact that his father wanted back in the lives of him and his family as well as the fact he now had a little brother to look after.

"Hey I hope you don't mind if I join you."

Damian shrugged.

"Something is wrong."

"It's just...just."

"Just."

"I thought that maybe just maybe I made a friend a real friend..."

"But."

"But Georgie's boyfriend is coming home today and from the way she talks about him our friendship is doomed."

"Boyfriend...Georgie is what thirteen."

"Fourteen, and believe me back in AC they were dating at like thirteen sometimes even twelve."

Sonny smiled.

"So kid how old were you when you had your first girlfriend."

He nervously shook his head.

"Me, girlfriend, no...No. I mean Georgie is the first friend in general I've had so girlfriend would be out of the question."

Sonny nodded as Maxie and Logan came in hand and hand giggling over something.

Sonny noticed the change in Damian's facial expression as the couple entered.

"You like her don't you."

"Excuse me."

"The blonde Damian, you like her."

"Is it that obvious, I mean she's Georgie's sister and well she's out of my league on so many levels."

"Have you talked to her Damian?"

"I...well...that is I."

They watched as Logan left but not before giving Maxie a kiss.

"Go over and talk to her. And if nothing happens you can't say you didn't try."

Sonny stood up patting Damian on the shoulder and leaving the diner.

Taking a deep breath he headed over to where the blonde was sitting at the counter sipping on an iced tea picking at her hot pink fingernails.

"Excuse me," he said from behind her.

She turned around.

"It's been a few weeks I thought your stalker phase was over."

"Exc- never mind."

He turned around.

"Wait."

He turned back.

"Yes."

"Your friends with my sister right."

"That would be correct."

"Do you know where she is?"

"She's picking up Dillon."

"Dillon, great so much for a summer of fun."

"What do you mean if I may be so bold as to ask?"

"Georgie and Dillon will be sitting around at coffee houses watching those annoying films, you know the ones with subtitles that drag on and on...and then I'll have to behave myself because she won't be there to cover for me."

"And why would she need to cover for you."

"You don't get out much do you?"

"I do get out."

"Well then you're new in town."

He was about to say yes he was when she continued.

"Anyway my father is all your too young to date and Logan is older and reckless and bla bla bla. I mean I'm fifteen he's almost seventeen I don't think that's too horrible. Anyway it's not like he comes from a bad upbringing I mean my dad is the police commissioner his dad is special prosecutor. Anyway why am I going on about this to you?"

He shrugged as she smiled.

"Well if Georgie comes back tell her I was looking for her."

Maxie smiled at him causing his heart to melt into a pool of goo as he headed back to his table pulling the new 'used' laptop he had fixed up out of his bag and flipped it on.

Typing he became lost in his own little world yet again. So lost in fact that it was a good hour and a half before he heard a noise to take him back to reality.

"Spin, earth to Spin."

He looked up and caught a glimpse of her big brown eyes. Her arm was intertwined with a young man about his own age with light brown eyes and spikey dirty blond hair.

'Georgie hey, Maxie was looking for you."

"She heard about Dillon huh."

"From me unfortunately."

"She'll live," the man said playfully slugging Georgie's side causing the brunette to giggle.

In observing Georgie and this strange man who must have been Dillon, Damian could tell that they were in love as Georgie had this glow about her that he hadn't noticed during the previous weeks.

"I'm so rude, Dillon this is Damian, Damian, Dillon."

The two young men shook hands.

"You were all she talked about on the cab ride here; you must be a great friend."

"You must be too, in the past few weeks it's been Dillon this and Dillon that."

Dillon smiled as Georgie placed her hand around both men's shoulders.

"So its summer and its early so what do my boys want to do."

"Well let me drop off my things at the mansion and then maybe we can go see a movie or something."

"Wait mansion."

"I told you Spin didn't I..."

Damian looked confused.

"This is Dillon Quartermaine, Jason's cousin...the family owns like most of the town."

"That I didn't know."

"You know on second thought Spin, come with us to the mansion and we can hang in the media room, order take out or if you'd prefer have cook make us up something."

"Dillon does have an extensive DVD collection."

Damian looked over at Mike.

"Give me a sec."

Georgie nodded and watched him go over to the older man.

"What is it Damian."

"Can I go over to Dillon's?"

Mike looked over at Dillon and Georgie and smiled.

"Of coarse you can."

He put his hand in his pocket pulling out his wallet.

"For the cab later tonight."

Damian smiled thanking the man and began to pack up his laptop and head out thinking that he wasn't going to become third wheel for Georgie and Dillon but he would instead make a new friend.

--

**TBC**

_Thoughts, suggestions, ideas..._

_Read and review_


	6. Last Bash

**It's Only Time**

_OK here is the latest ...hope you like I don't own GH_

* * *

The weeks seemed to be slipping by and summer was slowly coming to a close as he was sitting in the media room in the Quartermaine Mansion watching some old black and white movie with his friends beating the heat under the air-conditioning.

"God I can't believe summer is almost over," Dillon said clicking off the DVD putting his arm around Georgie and smiling.

"I'm sure the three of us can still raise our own brand of hell at Port Charles High."

"I still can't believe you skipped a grade and will be joining our class."

Georgie smiled proud of great academic achievement and put her other hand over Damian's shoulder.

Since Dillon's return to town the three of them were practically inseparable. Seeing old movies, hanging at the arcade, listening to indie bands play at this one coffeehouse in the city...just having a fun time. During these weeks Damian also caught glimpses of his beautiful blonde one however he feared saying anything to her. She thought he was some freakish stalker and he was accepting that. He wondered if Queen of Angels was co-ed, if he'd meet some girl in his advanced algebra class who would peak his interest.

"I'm not going to PCH," Damian said getting into the conversation.

"What do you mean not going to PCH," Georgie asked, "don't tell me that Mike is like home schooling you or something."

"No, actually Sonny is insisting that I get a private education and is personally funding my next four years at Queen of Angels."

"Seriously dude, private school."

"Yep, I mean can you picture me in one of those uniforms."

"I can and I think you'd look kind of hot."

Both men looked at Georgie.

"What, I've got a thing for men in uniform."

Dillon smirked.

"So do you think I should ask mom to send me."

"No way, I can't survive PCH and the dreaded Maxie and Logan alone."

"Fine," Dillon said looking apologetic, "well then since we are going to be separated the bigger the reason to make these final few days of summer count.

"I know what we can do," Georgie said smiling.

"And what is that," Dillon asked her.

She began to pull up her t-shirt over her head causing Damian to cover his eyes like the gentleman he was.

"You can relax Spin I'm wearing a bathing suit underneath."

He uncovered his eyes and blushed.

"I thought we could go out to the boathouse and take a dip in the lake you boy's game."

Dillon nodded as did Damian and the three friends made their way out to the boathouse.

--

Soon they arrived at there destination and were shocked at what they saw.

Damian could tell his face was turning a million shades of red as she saw her perfect body clad in a wet bra and panties that clung to her body. His voice ringing from the water.

"What's taking so long MJ?"

Dillon looked at his friends and excused himself before looking at Maxie and Logan.

"You guys do know this is private property right."

Maxie put on a seductive grin to Dillon.

"But you and my sister are close, and your cousin Jason and my cousin Robin are practically engaged and all."

"But you still need to be invited before you just drop by like this."

"Well since were all here can Logan and I stay."

"I'll have to consult my friends."

Dillon turned and walked to where Damian and Georgie stood.

"There is no way your going to let my sister and her poor excuse of a boyfriend actually stay here Dillon."

"Damian what is your say."

"I...um..."

He didn't want to say yes to piss his friends off but he didn't want to say no either. It was bad enough that he was not going to be seeing her everyday at school but not seeing her like this, practically naked.

He simply shook his head causing Dillon to come back toward where Maxie and Logan were.

"The tribe has spoken and you two have been voted off the island."

"A Survivor reference how clever Dillon," Logan said heading out of the water and grabbing his towel from Maxie eyeing the trio as he left.

"Ok now that that's over last one into the water buys dinner."

Georgie smiled and took Damian's hand running past Dillon and into the lake.

--

A few days later it was the home stretch. Summer was really almost over.

Georgie and Dillon were invited to Damian's place and they had no clue why.

Opening the door to his two friends he smiled.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Damian said smiling as he opened the door.

The two friends entered and followed Damian to his room.

Georgie looked at the walls and smiled.

"I like the color choice," she said of the deep navy blue color.

Damian smiled.

"Make yourself at home I'll be back in a moment."

They nodded and took a seat.

While Damian had vacated the room Dillon gave Georgie a smirk.

"Ever wanted to know what makes your friend tick."

"My friend, he's your friend too."

Dillon nodded and eyed where his laptop was sitting.

"You are not going to peak at his computer that is private."

"Fine, but I mean he takes that thing practically everywhere so he has to be hiding something."

Georgie crossed her arms.

"I'm not doing it."

Georgie however was eyeing a notebook sitting next to the computer.

"The book on the other hand."

Dillon nodded and stood up about to reach for the book when he heard a coughing sound.

"Are you two snooping?"

Georgie looked at him with innocent eyes and took in his appearance.

Since she met him at the beginning of summer she was accustom to seeing him in board shorts or jeans and graphic tees.

"Wow Spin I barely recognized you there for a sec."

He made a modeling pose leaning against the door in his kaki pants white dress shirt and jacket that matched his walls.

"You like."

"I told you boys I love uniforms, except."

"Except..."

"Your tie is crooked."

Georgie reached out and fixed Damian's tie.

"So you guys really don't think I look like a total dork."

"Not a total dork," Dillon said.

"Dillon," Georgie said playfully punching him.

They chuckled a bit while Damian headed to the desk picking up his notebook and heading into the bathroom to change back into his street cloths.

Re-entering the bedroom in his street cloths he took a seat between Dillon and Georgie.

"So this is really it, Monday school starts."

Dillon nodded before saying.

"So, I heard that there is this party the upperclassmen are having that we can maybe crash."

"Or we could hang out at Kelly's, have Mike close the place early, raid the kitchen and crank up the juke box. You know I rigged it so it can play for free."

"I like Spin's idea better."

Dillon nodded; he actually liked a private party for the trio at the diner over a bunch of drunken juniors and seniors after all they were only going to be freshman.

--

Entering the diner Mike smiled.

"So how are the three musketeers celebrating the end of summer?"

Damian smiled and headed over to where Mike was.

"We were kind of hoping we could, you know have a party here at the diner."

"Just the three of you."

Damian nodded.

Mike looked at the empty diner and nodded that they had his permission to flip the sign to close. Mike meanwhile headed into the kitchen and poured each of their favorite beverages, Orange Soda for Damian, Pink Lemonade for Georgie and Cherry Coke for Dillon. Placing the three glasses on the table he placed a bag of Barbeque Chips on the table.

"Please tell me you don't keep a stash of these here just for me."

Mike nodded.

"You're the best."

"So, anything you two want."

"Where good with the chips sir," Dillon said.

Mike nodded again heading in back to finish washing dishes as the three looked at each other gabbing for a bit, playing music on the jukebox and singing along to cheesy eighties songs.

So this wasn't the big end of summer bash that the others were having but they were there together like it should always be and briefly, for a moment Damian's fears of loosing his friends to the distance of different schools drifted out the window.

--

**TBC**

_Thoughts, suggestions,_

_Read and review_


	7. School Ties

**It's Only Time**

_OK here is the latest ...hope you like I don't own GH_

* * *

Georgie and Maxie entered Kelly's on their first day of school as Maxie looked over at Georgie grinning.

"Since when do QofA boys hang out here?"

Georgie gave her a look.

"QofA."

"Hello, Queen of Angels, and he's hot too."

Georgie wondered what Damian would think in hearing Maxie say that.

"First of all you have a boyfriend and second that's Damian."

"Damian as in that third wheel geek of you and Dillon."

Georgie didn't want to reply to that as she snuck up behind her friend and threw her arms around him.

"Looking sharp."

He turned around and looked at his friend dressed in a new pair of jeans and a mint green blouse.

"And you my dearest friend are looking adorable as always, so where is your better half."

Pouting at being called adorable as Georgie thought puppies and kittens were adorable she smiled.

"Dillon's family has this tradition of this big first day of school breakfast. I swear besides holidays and funerals it's the only time the whole family sit around the table together."

Damian nodded.

"So Georgie we still on for after school."

"Pediatrics."

Damian nodded.

"It's a date...well not a date you know what I mean."

Damian gave her a thumbs up and proceeded to give her what the three friends called their 'secret handshake' before grabbing his messenger bag and a cup of coffee and heading out not noticing Maxie gazing at him as he left.

"You were so checking Damian out."

"Was not."

Georgie glared at her sister.

"Ok fine I was. What can I say; I have a weakness for a man in uniform."

"Just don't let Logan here you say this."

"Don't let Logan here my girl say what brown eyes."

"I have a name."

Logan smirked.

"I know that, but I like calling you brown eyes."

Georgie rolled her eyes and gagged a bit. It was way too early to see Logan Hayes's tongue jammed in Maxie's throat.

"Maxie I'm leaving."

Maxie waved goodbye and proceeded to continue to make out with Logan for a few more moments before making her own way to Port Charles High.

-

Looking at the old Ivy Covered Brick building Damian felt out of place. This was so not the place that someone who spent the early years of his life in a home for wayward boys should be attending, no this was the place for privileged youths like Dillon Quartermaine and not him.

Walking up the stone steps toward the huge red wooden door he could feel the other students' eyes burn into his back. He wondered if he should let himself be the Jackal here or if it would make him more of an outcast. Deliberating this he made his way to the Dean's office where he was instructed to go.

He looked at the glass office door and was about to enter when he heard a voice.

"Let me guess your Damian Spinelli."

Damian turned around to the source of the voice and there standing across from him was a young man who looked to be a year maybe two older then him looking back at him. His short dark hair neatly combed and his brown eyes sparkling. Damian could just tell by his appearance that this was the big man on campus guy to avoid, the guy that would kick his ass and tease him for being Sonny Corenthos's charity case.

"Yes I'm Damian Spinelli who wants to know."

The young man grinned and put his hand out.

"I'm John Zacchara, consider me the welcoming committee."

"Ok if you're going to do the whole new kid initiation thing get it over with."

John looked at him.

"Y-you were planning on taking me to the boy's room and you know..."

John laughed.

"bully you...no, I mean I could go if you want, leave you to go to the whole welcoming assembly with the new sixth graders but I the dean figured and I agree that since you are coming in as a transfer as it were you'd bode better with a peer guide, kind of like a big brother."

"Big brother."

John nodded leading him down the long badly lit corridor.

"I mean sure I'm getting extra credit for this not that I need it, though it will look good on my college applications I suppose, not that I plan on wasting four years in some Ivy League prison."

Damian looked at him.

"I'd prefer to learn from the school of life, tour Europe, hang in Milan with my sister and paint tourists on the side of the road, or maybe go into the city and play my music."

Damian nodded.

"So anyway this is the library, I guess you need to pick up your books."

Damian nodded and headed to grab his books as John pulled out his cell phone and began texting. As Damian came back he looked at John.

"Hey John so where too next."

He looked up from his cell and blushed.

"Sorry, anyway cell phones are frowned upon during school hours though no one abides by this law especially seeing as how the girls attend their classes on the other end of the building and so during the day my girlfriend Nadine and I send sweet nothings to each other.

"Girlfriend."

"Yea, Nadine, she is also a junior here, real smart, top of our class I think. She has this whole plan though, go to Yale, then med school so I know this won't be a forever kind of love but it will be a fun ride for the next two years."

John grinned as Damian couldn't vision being with someone just for the ride. He wanted a girl to give his heart body and soul to, and he wanted that girl to be Maxie Jones.

The bell rang and John showed Damian to his homeroom and told him to meet him at lunch.

--

The school day seemed to fly by and soon lunch rolled by and John spotted Damian and waved him to where he was seated on a stone wall in the courtyard that overlooked the girl's side.

"See that blonde," John said pointing to a young girl with short dirty blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes stirring around a yogurt cup while giggling with a small group of other girls.

Damian nodded.

"That is my Nadine, I'm sure you'll meet her in time. So anyway what about you, do you have a girlfriend."

"Well I have a girl who is a friend but not like what you have no. I mean I've only lived here for a few short months."

"Well then we'll have to get you one won't we, I'm sure Nadine has some friend she can hook you up with."

Damian shook his head.

"No offence but I don't want to be fixed up with 'some' girl, there is someone I..."

"Have a crush on."

Damian nodded.

"What's her name?"

"Maxie Jones."

"The police commissioners step daughter excellent choice I suppose."

Damian nodded.

"So you know her."

"Not personally."

They talked a bit more and john even invited him over to study that afternoon though as much as he would love to make a new friend he had made a commitment to the children and to Georgie.

"Rain check, I am volunteering at General Hospital."

"A noble deed, rain check accepted say Friday Night, Jake's."

"That's a bar, don't you have to be like 21 to get in."

"Only to drink man, the pool table is open to anyone."

"I'll be there."

The bell rang and Damian went to finish out the rest of his first day.

--

Entering the hospital still in his uniform Jason spotted him from the hub.

"Ah Queen of Angels, good times."

"You went there."

Jason nodded.

"It was kind of a family tradition; well at least me and my brother went there. My adoptive sister went to PCH and well you know Dillon thinks the whole idea of paying for an education is pretensions and yet all he talks about is NYU for film school."

Damian nodded.

"So is Georgie here yet."

"Yea she's doing book cart duty for Maxie again. I don't know why Maxie just takes herself off the volunteer schedule if she isn't going to take responsibility."

"I'm sure Maxie has a good reason for not helping the less fortunate."

"Yea," Jason said, "Logan Hayes."

Damian rolled his eyes as he headed toward the restroom to change into a pair of jeans and his volunteer shirt.

Emerging a few minutes later he spotted Georgie sitting on one of the couches in the waiting room thumbing through a back issue of some fashion rag.

"I can't believe people actually pay hundreds of dollars just for a place to put your stuff," Georgie said pointing to a handbag pictured, "I mean Maxie could like feed an entire third world country with the money she shells out on handbags alone."

Damian nodded; he liked hearing about Maxie but not in this way.

"So," he asked changing the subject, "how was your day."

"A part of me wishes I didn't skip a grade and I stayed in JR.High one more year."

"The other.."

"Is so ready to embark on this challenge...so what about you all alone at Queen of Angels, make any friends."

"I did, his name is John and he's a junior and he pretty much took the Jackal under his wing."

Georgie smiled.

"I'm glad."

They talked a bit more as they headed to visit with the children to make their days brighter.

--

The week seemed to go by rather swiftly and Friday soon came. Sure he had seen Johnny at school and Georgie and Dillon after it, but he was glad for this, hanging out with an honest to goodness 'guy' friend, not feeling like some third wheel.

He spotted him dressed in designer jeans and a black dress shirt leaning against a table stick in hand fending off the advances of young college age girls. He looked down at his own appearance of kaki cargo pants and green t-shirt and knew he was out of his league.

"Hey John."

He smiled his signature grin.

"Hey Damian," John said, "So want to get a drink or some hot wings before we start."

"I thought we couldn't drink."

"Non alchaholic," he spoke turning to the bartender, "I'm gonna have a coke and my friend here will have..."

"Um...do you have orange soda?"

"One coke and one orange soda coming right up," the bartender said as John set the balls up.

"Ok, should I brake or should you."

"You can, I'm not that good."

John smirked.

"So I doubt you want to make a wager then."

Damian shrugged and placed a five dollar bill on the side of the table.

"What the heck."

John placed his own five dollar bill beside it and they began to play.

When the game was over the boys sat at a table throwing back their drinks.

"You were hustling me."

Damian shook his head.

"No man I really wasn't, who know pool was just a game of basic geometry."

John smiled.

"You so should consider joining the math club."

He smiled.

"Maybe I will."

Pocketing the ten dollars Damian was glad he made a new friend and was ready for what adventures would lie ahead of him.

* * *

**TBC**

_Hope you like John...Nadine was an afterthought and she will interact with Damian next chapter..._

_Ideas, suggestions loved and I promise Spixie's story will begin in due time_


	8. Making it Legal

**It's Only Time**

_OK here is the latest ...hope you like I don't own GH_

* * *

Damian had just ran into the apartment grinning from ear to ear about passing his first Latin test even though he knew Mike was at the diner, or so he thought.

"Damian is that you," the older man said from the kitchen.

"Yea it's me, so what happened did you get fired from the diner, we moving back to AC."

"No, actually the reason I'm home is good news actually."

"You heard that I aced my Latin exam."

"You did," Mike said smiling.

Damian nodded.

"And I take it that isn't the reason to celebrate."

"The paperwork went through."

"What paper...you don't mean."

"Yep, it's official your now my son."

The young man jumped up and down with such energy he couldn't contain himself.

"So anyway Sonny and Carly and the boys are coming over tonight for dinner."

Damian nodded.

"Will do," he paused, "dad."

He loved the way that this simple three letter word seemed to slip off of his tongue as he made his way into his bedroom hearing the familiarity of his ring tone.

"Hello."

"Spin so did you pass."

"That I did G."

"Yea," Georgie said, "so anyway Dillon and I were planning to chill out at his place do you want to join, we can order something special and celebrate."

"As much as I would love to sit and watch you and Dillon recite dialogue to Casablanca, or Titanic or whatever it is you plan to watch, the Jackal has something bigger to celebrate."

"You moved on from Maxie and got yourself a real girlfriend."

"Sadly no, I still hope to one day be the keeper of your sisters blonde heart."

"Then spill."

"Its official, Mike's now my dad both in spirit and in the eyes of the law."

"That is a cause to celebrate."

"And that's why the family is coming over."

"Alright then, well will you be able to hang later this weekend."

"Probably,"

"Well then see you then and congratulations on both accounts."

-

Hanging up he has pulled off his tie and taken off his jacket deciding to keep the navy blue dress slacks on and replace his school shirt with a yellow, white, and navy striped polo shirt. Running a hand through his hair to fix it up a bit he pulled out a warn paperback from his bag debating if he should read a chapter before the guests arrived. Just as he turned open the cover he heard a shrill female voice.

"You need a women's touch around here, I'll call my decorator and..."

"No Carly," Sonny's voice was heard saying and he could hear the three adults talking.

Entering the room Carly smiled.

"Heres the man of the hour."

Damian smiled as Carly gave her brother in law a hug.

Pulling back she smiled.

"You need a haircut."

"It's not that bad, I mean have you seen my friend Dillon's."

Carly nodded and giggled a bit as Sonny put his arm around him.

"So how does my little brother like Queen of Angels?"

"Even though I feel socially awkward not coming from a well to do family, I'm liking it."

"He aced his first Latin exam," Mike said.

"Latin huh, why would you learn a dead language."

"I don't know, the challenge I guess."

Sonny nodded coming to the realization his brother was a complex individual.

"So," Mike asked, "where are the boys."

"I dropped them off at my moms," Carly said, "so it's just us adults."

Mike nodded as they all sat around the table to celebrate.

--

As the evening went on and toasts and small talk were made Sonny pulled out a bag.

"I couldn't quite figure out what to get for a welcome to the family present, but I thought you'd appreciate this."

Damian opened the bag up and pulled out a box containing a brand new state of the art laptop.

"Oh my god,"

"So you like this I take it."

"Like it Sonny, I love it."

The young man gave his brother and sister in law hugs and the night went on.

--

The next day was Saturday and as promised Damian planed to hang out with Georgie and Dillon.

He entered Kelly's to see them deep in conversation over some assignment.

"Hey Damian congratulations on the adoption."

"Thanks, oh my god guys' can I show you what Sonny got me."

They nodded as he pulled out his computer.

"Spin that is amazing."

"Yea, I didn't think this model was even out on the market yet."

"It's not, not for another month, but Sonny's tec guy at the hotel knew a guy who knew a guy and well, it pays to be connected I guess."

"Man, even my Quartermaine connections couldn't get me one which I want so badly, I hear the video editing software on this is choice."

Damian nodded as the trio talked and spent the rest of the weekend together.

--

**TBC**


	9. The Debut

**It's Only Time**

_OK here is the latest ...hope you like I don't own GH_

* * *

Time seemed to fly now that the adoption was official. Well not really, it was only a few weeks later, early October to be exact and John was sitting on the stone wall out front of the school that linked between the two sides with his girlfriend.

Damian met Nadine Crowell a few times and found her nice, if not overly perky.

"Oh my god Damian thank goodness you're here."

Damian smiled at her and took a seat on John's other side.

"And why is that, do you require my cyber services or perhaps a tutor."

"Your funny, John, isn't he funny."

"Funny yea."

"Ok I'm not getting the joke."

"So anyway the big debut is this weekend and my friend Leyla is like being a perfectionist and has yet to snag herself an escort."

Damian stared.

"And I care because..."

John looked at Nadine.

"See I told you he wouldn't be interested."

"Wouldn't be interested in what."

"In being Leyla's escort."

"And what would this escort thing entail," Damian asked.

"You'd walk her into the room as she was introduced into society."

John smirked.

"Not to mention free entrance into the after parties."

"As tempting as it is, it's not really my thing."

The bell soon rang and Nadine gave John a kiss.

"Think about it Damian," she said heading to the girls side of the campus.

-

Later that afternoon the two young men entered Kelly's.

"So this is how the other half lives huh."

"I know it's not that swank little pizza place that we usually chill at but this is like my second home."

"Hey son," Mike said from the other side of the counter, "whose your friend."

"Dad this is John, John my dad."

"So finally I get to put a face with a name," Mike said smiling shaking John's hand and taking his order.

Back at the table John looked at him.

"So have you thought back to Nadine's proposal?"

"You mean the debut."

John nodded.

"I'm kind of going back and fourth."

"How so."

"Well for starters I'm already out of my league at school, I mean seriously you and Nadine are the only two that don't judge me."

"I understand."

"I mean then there is the whole Maxie factor, I mean I couldn't possibly be on the arm of another."

"You know you need to tell Maxie how you feel before anything can come of anything."

"I know John I know."

Mike soon came over with their orders and smiled.

"So, can I get you boys anything else?"

"Yes dad you can, do you know where I can rent a tux, I mean that's what you wear to debuts right."

"Debut sounds ritzy."

The two boys nodded.

--

The next afternoon at the hospital Damian and Georgie were sitting pushing around meal carts and chatting.

"You're not seriously going to that debutante ball thing."

"And why not."

"Because Spin that is so unlike you."

"Sometimes I don't know who me is."

"You are a sweet, kind, caring, smart, and funny individual."

He blushed.

"And those qualities aren't descriptive of someone who would attend one of those balls."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what do you mean exactly."

"I guess I just cant picture you all dressed up in a tux."

"You couldn't picture me all dressed up in my school uniform either."

"Touché," Georgie said giggling, "So who's the lucky lady who is helping you to get over your crush on my sister."

"Who says I'm getting over Maxie."

Georgie rolled her eyes.

"Anyway her name is Leyla Mir and she is Nadine's best friend."

"So it's a blind date thing."

He nodded.

"Well if you need any tips, dancing lessons, whatever I'm here."

"I'll make a note of that."

--

The week seemed to slowly pass after this as Damian got fitted for a Tux and even got his hair trimmed a bit thinking that his sister in law Carly would be greatly relieved.

He pulled up to the gates of the country club in a cab and made his way inside glad to see a familiar face, two to be exact standing with a tall young woman with long black hair pilled elegantly into a bun, dressed in a white ball gown and looking exquisite.

"Leyla," Nadine said, "I'd like you to meet your escort."

Leyla looked around.

"Where is he?"

John placed his hand on Damian's shoulder.

"Leyla, this is Damian Spinelli, my protégé and your escort."

"The scholarship case."

"Excuse me, I am no scholarship case."

"Sorry, your right, you just had Sonny Corinthos foot your bill, come on don't deny it everyone knows."

Leyla grabbed Nadine by the arm and was going on and on about how much it sucked to make her way into society on the arm of a looser.

"I knew this would happen, I told you John dress me up but at the end of the day I'm still out of my league."

"Your not out of your league, Leyla is a bitch."

"John,"

"What she is,"

"Anyway you so owe me and not just an Orange Soda."

John nodded in agreement as Nadine came over to them.

"Damian you're off the hook."

John looked at Nadine.

"What do you mean babe," John asked giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Her boyfriend showed up."

"Wait a minute, she had a boyfriend and yet you asked me to be her escort."

"He was supposed to be out of town for the weekend for some photo shoot and so Leyla was vigorously screening escorts when I had told her you'd do it."

"So you wanted me to be the safe guy."

Nadine gave him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Damian."

Nadine looked at the clock hanging in the hall and smiled.

"John it's about time, Damian stay and watch if you want, and your still welcomed to the after party."

"It's ok; I think I've overstayed my welcome."

"Alright, well night D."

Johnny gave his friend a pat on the back before he turned to where Nadine was standing with Leyla and her boyfriend Milo Giambetti and watched the two couples get ready to waltz into society together.

--

He sighed making his way out of the club; untying his tie and opting not to take a cab back to the apartment, at least not yet. He needed air, time to clear his thoughts. And it was making his way toward the piers that he saw her, her petite blonde figure sitting on a bench looking hurt. Getting closer he noticed that it was in fact her.

"Is this seat taken," he asked as she looked up at him with her glassy tear stained blue eyes.

"Knock yourself out."

Damian took a seat next to her and smiled.

"So night not working out for you either."

"It's nothing, my boyfriend; we kind of got into a fight."

"Care to vent."

"No, it's nothing...really, he wanted to you know take things to the next level I wasn't ready he called me a prude and I walked out."

"You are much too young to be interfacing with anyone much less the unworthy one."

Maxie nodded, she agreed.

"So what's your story, why are you here all dressed up with no place to go?"

"My friend talked me into going to this debutante ball with his girlfriends' friend."

"Blind date not work out."

"She called me a charity case and then her boyfriend showed up."

"Ouch, I think you win the most depressing night story."

Damian nodded.

"So anyway...," Maxie said as her phone rang.

Damian smiled thinking that this night would be a blessing in disguise that he and his blonde angel would connect. It was then he heard her giggling.

"Alright, I'll be there hold on."

She hung up her cell and a smile crossed her face.

"You seem enthused."

"Logan called to apologize, he said he'd be willing to wait as long needed which is nice considering I'm fifteen and he's only seventeen."

"That is considerate."

"Anyway, thanks for keeping me company, and by the way you look nice."

Maxie smiled and like the wind she breezed out of his vicinity making him wonder if this was a blessing to his night or yet another depressing moment. Placing his hand deep inside his pockets he decided to just head back to the apartment, change into something a bit more comfortable and crash in front of the classic movie channel fantasizing that he was the suave leading man getting the girl and not being twice rejected.

**TBC**

_Okay so I was debating on making it Sage Alcazar and not Leyla but I decided to make it relevant. I hope you liked the past two updates_


	10. Behind The Mask

**It's Only Time**

_OK here is the latest ...hope you like I don't own GH_

* * *

A few weeks had past since the debut fiasco and John was still trying to make it up to Damian. It was after school one afternoon and since Damian didn't have a volunteer shift and Nadine was off finishing up something with the schools monthly literary magazine John and Damian were having a guy's night at the small pizza place by the school that they'd hang at. As Damian was looking over at his laptop typing up some paper John was reading some book when he looked up.

"Say Damian."

"Yea."

"What are your plans on the thirty-first?"

"You mean Halloween."

"Yep, what are you doing?"

"I was thinking of taking Michael out trick-or-treating for Sonny and Carly and then curling up to a marathon of slasher flicks why."

"Sounds like a blast...so do you have a costume yet."

Damian grinned.

"Why, did you want to go in as something together like Batman and Robin because if you do I'm Batman?"

John shook his head at the naivety of his companion and wondered how they became friends in the first place.

"Actually there is a party."

"Party, yea no...I don't want any re-dux of the debut fiasco."

"It's Maxie's Sweet Sixteen."

"Maxie's not having a party, Georgie would have told me."

John slid a piece of orange construction paper across the table.

"Read it and weep."

Damian picked up the paper and read it over.

"Nadine and she know each other from something or another and she was invited and we are going so I just thought you would want to tag along."

"I don't want to be a third wheel and I wasn't invited."

"It's not like there is going to be a bouncer, I mean come on you've been crushing on the girl for as long as I've known you."

Damian rolled his eyes.

"What I'm trying to say is that it's a costume party, you know find some costume that'll make you look hot and try to impress her."

"But she has a boyfriend."

"So, if he's as unworthy as you say he is then go for it and make a move."

The sighed slipping into his own little fantasy world for a moment, there was his beautiful blonde one, the birthday girl all dressed up like a princess laughing and smiling and being admired while he, dressed in black was leaning against the wall, eyes covered in a mask watching. He visioned her waltzing over to him smiling and taking his hand telling him he was the person she'd been looking for all evening and they'd fall into a deep kiss.

Snapping back to reality he nodded at John.

"I'm in; I mean I didn't actually tell Sonny I'd take my nephew out."

"So do you want me to pick you up or...?"

"Nah, I know the address, I just want to know why Georgie didn't say anything."

--

"Because I didn't want you to torture yourself," Georgie said a few days later when the spoke at Kelly's.

"Torture myself."

"Seeing her all lovey dovey with Logan, you know her boyfriend."

"I know who Logan is."

"It's just...you're my friend Spin and I want to look out for you, I know my sister and you can do so much better."

He grinned.

"Are you sure, or do you just want me to yourself, because there is plenty of the Jackal to go around."

He grinned slyly at her as she began to laugh.

"I'm with Dillon thank you very much; I just don't want to see you getting hurt."

"If I promise not to intentionally hurt myself do I have your permission to go to your sister's party?"

"I guess, I mean you know about it now and it is a free country."

"Thanks," he said as Dillon entered the diner and he decided to head up back and help his father by washing dishes in hopes that he could get a raise in his allowance so that he could not only get the perfect gift for Maxie but a costume that would make her weak in the knees and notice him.

--

Soon Halloween arrived and the basement to the family's brownstone was hopping with the who's who of Port Charles high and the select few Queen of Angels students Maxie Jones knew through various extracurricular activities. Well all except for one important guest.

How dare her only boyfriend skip out on her sweet sixteen, so okay so he had family in town for the weekend but still this was her big day? Fixing the plastic crown affixed atop of her blonde curls she ran her hand against the pale blue gown she had on feeling bitter that this Cinderella was without her prince charming. Looking across the room at Dillon and Georgie dressed like characters in one of the old movies those two freaks loved she sighed with jealousy.

--

Meanwhile outside he stood looking at the house and listening to the bass of the music coming from the party. Sticking his sweaty palms into his black pants he heard the sound of footsteps approaching and he spotted two refreshing faces heading toward the house dressed as a Medieval Damsel and a Knight.

"Damian is that you," John asked.

Damian nodded.

"I was going to do the suave and mysterious spy thing but I changed my mind."

"Zorro right," Nadine asked.

"Yea, cause then at least I can hide behind a mask."

"Well your efforts will be worth nothing if you don't go in the party now."

Damian nodded and followed his two good friends into the house and down the stairs.

Entering the room he immediately spotted Dillon and Georgie who waved to him from across the room. He felt that he couldn't be rude so he excused himself from John and Nadine to hang with his other set of friends.

"You look nice Spin," Georgie said.

"As do you two, anyway where is Maxie."

"Ever heard the song it's my party and I'll cry if I want to."

Damian nodded.

"Well Logan stood her up."

Damian wanted to make a snide comment but he knew it wasn't his character and plus it didn't seem right.

He continued talking to his two friends before spotting her in the corner of the room. Soon she made her way over to the center of the room looking around.

"Mac, you in here," she said.

Silence.

A smile crossed across her face.

"It's my party and I think it's time to play a little game."

Grinning she took an empty Orange Soda bottle from a bridge table in the corner of the room and sat down on the floor fixing her gown around her.

"Anyone up for Spin the Bottle."

A good crowd of people headed to the center of the room sitting in a circle. Johnny nudged Damien to join in the game.

"Ok, so since I'm the birthday girl I'll go first."

There was a concensious as Maxie placed the bottle on the floor and began to spin it. When it stopped she looked up at her victim. She couldn't make out who he was through the mask covering his intense eyes.

Damian realized what was happening as he was tensing up. From the sidelines Georgie was thinking 'oh my god' while John was thinking 'way to go.'

Maxie smiled and leaned over to where he was sitting.

"You know what," Maxie said, "I can't do this in front of you all."

She took his hand and led him to the closet.

He wondered if his breathing was getting heavier as his heart was racing. As she opened the door he thought it was rather spacious.

"Ok so this isn't seven minutes in heaven or anything, keep your hands to yourself got me."

Damian nodded as Maxie smiled leaning in and giving him a kiss. It was supposed to be a quick peck but it lingered into something longer, as he swore he felt her slip him tongue and she swore he was doing the same.

Pulling back Maxie took a deep breath thinking this mystery man kissed better then Logan ever did.

"Can I take off your mask?"

He nodded as she leaned over and gently removed it. She was taken aback at the sight she saw.

"It's you," she stammered before handing him his mask and heading out past the partygoers still playing kissing games.

"Georgie I'm heading to bed, make sure my guests don't trash the place."

Georgie nodded watching her sister leave and watching Damian vacate the closet moments later looking flustered.

This was the evening that would change everyone's lives forever and they didn't even know it.

--

**TBC**


	11. Morning After

**It's Only Time**

_OK here is the latest ...hope you like I don't own GH_

* * *

The next morning Maxie was in the room suitcase on the bad packing, tears flowing in her eyes thinking over many things, but mostly the kiss.

There was a knock on the door and Georgie poked her head in.

"Can I come in?"

"It's a free country."

The younger Jones sister took a seat on the side of the bed and looked over at the panicked looking blonde.

"I still can't believe that Mac is shipping you off to some private school in Texas."

Maxie nodded thinking back to a conversation she had with the older man a few weeks prior.

-

"_Your grades are slipping, you're skipping out on volunteering, and I don't know where I've gone wrong Maxie."_

"_You haven't gone wrong Mac, you're a great father."_

_The older man nodded._

"_I know and this is why I'm putting a stop to this before things get out of hand."_

_Maxie glared at him._

"_I made some calls to this boarding school in Texas, there you'll get some structure and you'll be close to your mother and grandmother."_

_Maxie rolled her eyes, she didn't want to be near Felicia the woman who abandoned her._

"_When do I go huh, I bet you are just counting down the days?"_

"_I thought you'd leave the beginning of November, you know let you have your birthday here in Port Charles with your friends."_

"_Wow, considerate."_

"_You know it's for the best and you'll thank me for it one day."_

-

Back in the now Maxie looked at her sister.

"Georgie I did something...something bad."

"Would that have anything to do with last night?"

"Everything."

"Did you hurt my friend, I mean I saw the way you left the closet and ran upstairs, the way he ran out moments later."

"I didn't hurt him, no, we just kissed and...Georgie...I don't know what happened but something about that kiss was euphoric you know."

"Meaning."

"Meaning that maybe I made a mistake you know, falling for a guy like Logan."

Georgie rolled her eyes.

"I mean god knows that if I were dating a guy like Damian I wouldn't be shipped away to some hell whole boarding school in Texas."

"Look on the bright side, there is no snow."

"I like the snow," Maxie said pouting.

Georgie shrugged not knowing what else to say and was glad when Maxie continued though she kind of wished she wasn't saying what she was saying.

"Anyway so that kiss last night was like something out of a dream, seriously even Logan doesn't kiss that way and he has..." Maxie paused, "...for lack of a better term experience. Then when I pulled off the mask and recognized your friend I was shocked, confused and I ran. I feel so bad now."

"Why. And please don't tell me its cause you've fallen for Spin."

"I can't say that, I don't know, what I do know Georgie is I am regretting talking Logan to move with his relatives in Texas, that was why he didn't come to my party you know. He had his relatives personally come to Port Charles so he could talk to them about moving out to work on their ranch."

Georgie really didn't want to hear Maxie go on but she was her sister so for a good hour she faked a smile and listened to Maxie go on and on about what ifs and hypothetical.

--

Meanwhile across town Damian was spending his Saturday bussing tables at Kelly's, replaying the kiss over and over in his mind as the door swung open and John entered.

"Slumming it again Zacchara."

"I just wanted to hear the details."

"Details."

"Don't play dumb with me Spinelli, you know, last night, Maxie's party."

Damian gave him a blank stare.

"You know when Maxie took you in that closet and she came out and ran upstairs and you fled the scene shortly after. Something happened and I want to know."

"We kissed."

"Just kissed, from the looks of it man it seemed more then just a kiss."

"Your right it was more then just a kiss."

"You made it to second right."

"Huh...no..no...nothing like that."

"Then what."

"I was going to say it wasn't just a kiss it was the kiss, it was like all my deepest fantasies became a reality. We were in close proximity, we leaned in and we connected. I didn't even know I could kiss like that. Then she took off my mask and freaked. I waited a few minutes put my mask back on and left to contemplate things over back home with an Orange Soda."

"So now what, you made your way into Maxie Jones's stratosphere now what."

"What do you mean?"

"Go for it man, tell her how you feel."

"I can't man, I mean she's with the unworthy one, I don't measure up."

"I didn't see Logan at the party."

"Hello, costume party. I wouldn't be surprised if he wants to pummel me for kissing his girl."

"Damian, listen to me, if you let the fear of rejection control your life you will not go far in this world."

"Is that your idea of a pep talk?"

John shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess it is, so did it work."

Damian smiled.

"Maybe a little."

"So then go get her tiger."

"You did not just say that."

John leaned over and gave Damian a pat on the back smiling at him.

"I can't today, I am helping my dad here...but tomorrow I'm going to go up to that house and tell Maxie how I feel."

--

The next day arrived as Maxie was standing around in the driveway of the brownstone as Mac, Robin, Jason, Georgie, and Dillon stood around her.

"I can't believe that boyfriend of yours didn't even come to see you off," Mac said.

"Logan and I split up after I told him about my move," she lied, "I mean long distance never works."

Georgie rolled her eyes knowing the truth and began to put Maxie's luggage in the cab.

The group was all telling Maxie how much she would be missed. Dillon made comments on how he'd miss her sneaking on to his family's property and Jason made comments about her lack of regard to responsibility all while ultimately letting the blonde one she would be missed.

After a long round of goodbyes, hugs, and kisses Maxie got into the cab and made her way out of Port Charles.

--

About fifteen minutes after the cab moved away Robin and Jason left to go to the hospital and Mac had station business leaving Dillon and Georgie alone. They were sitting on the swing on the family's porch giggling and acting all flirty when Damian rode up on his bike.

"Spin," Georgie said hopping off the swing to greet her friend, "hey, were we supposed to hang out or something."

"No, actually I wanted to see Maxie is she home."

"Um, actually you just missed her."

"Oh, she's hanging out with the unworthy one huh."

"Actually she left to go to Texas."

"Texas, you mean to visit your mother right."

"Actually she's heading to a boarding school there."

"You mean she's gone forever."

Georgie shrugged.

"She may come home for Christmas," she spoke with a glimmer of hope in her voice.

Damian sighed thinking if he were just a smidge sooner, if he asked John to cover for him the day before, and a list of other what if's that he and Maxie may be a couple at that very moment. It was in that moment that he made a vow, the next time he fell in love to take a leap of faith and go for it rejection be dammed.

**--**

**TBC**

_I am a bit blocked though I can say next chapter begins the 5 years later, main Spixie story._


	12. The Call

**It's Only Time**

_OK here is the latest ...hope you like I don't own GH_

* * *

They say time heals all wounds which was no exception in the life of Damian Spinelli whose would seemed to shatter that faithful November day during his freshman year in High School. He was a totally different person now at the older and wiser age of 20 in the spring after his Sophomore Year in College.

After that night it seemed that his friendship with Dillon and Georgie started to slip into second as his friendship with John and the others at Queen of Angels seemed to grow. It was hard to believe that he would be one of the privileged few spending Christmas in Sun Valley and summers in the Hamptons but that was what happened to the man who once lived day to day from foster home to foster home in Atlantic City. However he didn't let this new world of his get to his head, in fact while most of his classmates headed off to the Ivy's he just spent a summer touring Europe with John Zacchara before heading back to Port Charles and was attending the Road Island School of Design. It was at school that he met a young woman who coincidently grew up in Port Charles though moved away just before Damian came to town. A young blonde that was now his girlfriend and who was helping him with a new job.

In this time Mike became the owner of Kelly's and found out that underneath the diner was an old speakeasy that he gave to Damian to fix up as a graduation gift and would be ready to open just in time for his 21st birthday later on that Summer.

Standing behind the diner counter now he ran a hand through his brown hair which was still the same only less unkempt and watched as a young blonde dressed in an long olive green shirt and pair of designer jeans made her way to the counter with a paper shopping bag in her hands.

"Hey," she said in a perky, overly excited voice as she walked behind the counter and placed a kiss on his forehead. Removing his wire rimmed glasses and wiping them on his turquoise polo shirt a smile pierced his face.

"I see you got the goods."

She smiled placing the bag on the counter while he reached over to pull a stain of her long blonde curls off her face.

"I can't believe my father still kept these after all these years." She said placing the old Jazz records on the white linoleum.

He nodded thinking why wouldn't the great Luke Spencer keep his old records. Though Damian had only lived in Port Charles for a few years he was well versed in the towns history and made an extra effort to know all about his girlfriend Lulu's family legacy for instance that this very diner had been her family's company and her aunt actually was the one to sell it to Mike.

Holding up one record and blowing off dust Damian smiled.

"But these will be perfect for the big grand opening slash my personal 21st birthday blowout."

Lulu nodded looking at her watch.

"Crap, I'm going to be late."

Damian nodded knowing that his girlfriend had a job for the summer waiting tables at the Hotel's restaurant which made him wonder sometimes how incestuous this relationship was because his sister in law was Lulu's cousin.

Giving her a quick kiss goodbye he placed the records under the counter and heard the phone to the diner ring.

"This is Kelly's how may I help you."

"Thank god I found you Spin do you even have a cell."

"I must of left it downstairs Georgie, so anyway how is LA."

"I don't know."

"I thought you were at Berkley while Dillon was off making movies."

"I'm in Toronto right now on the set of one of Dillon's movies...anyway Mac just called me the other day."

"Ok, so what does the comish calling have to do with me?"

"He told me Maxie's coming home and he wanted me to come visit."

"Maxie..."

Silence.

"Spin are you there."

He regained his composure as he was lost in a flashback of that kiss that was had before Maxie left his life.

"Um yea Georgie, Maxie is coming back."

"Please don't tell me you still feel for her, I mean I thought you met that girl at school. Lulu right."

"Lulu yes...so anyway when is your sister set to return."

"Sometime this week, I can't say when exact."

"So how about you, are you going to come back?"

"I don't know, I may just have to show up to see that club of yours."

There was the jingle of bells to signify a customer and so Damian sighed.

"Georgie I got to go."

"Talk to you seen Spin."

"Yea Huh."

Hanging up he looked at the customer who just entered. Her head was bent but he could see the top of her blonde head as she placed the designer luggage that she had down. Moving her head up ever so slowly Damian latched her pull a strain of her short blonde bob behind her ear and adjust her sunglasses over her eyes. As she sat down at a table. He was about to make his way over to take her order when the door opened once more and she got up to hug a very familiar looking man.

Yes, Maxie Jones was back home.

--

**TBC**

_OK so I am lacking enthusiasm for Spixie at the moment (it's a phase) plus this chapter took 2 days to write and it's still the shortest yet AND am blocked after this chapter so ideas loved_


	13. Close Encounter

**It's Only Time**

_OK so before I post this chapter let me say I am appalled about the latest Maxie Spoilers/Spurmers and how she has acted on cannon these past were weeks I was chalking it up to being Maxie being Maxie but I am so sick of Spinelli being screwed over in love and I can't see something long term with him and Sam (which is what is what is supposed to happen) That being said I know this is Fanfic and anything can happen (and this is an AU fic at that) but I'm actually thinking of putting this fic up for adoption or restructuring and making it a SpinLu endgame….Obviously I don't own GH or it wouldn't be such a crapfest_

* * *

After his shift and spotting her again he retired back to his apartment where he grabbed an orange soda and headed into his room looking at his walls that were now painted a deep hunter green and let out a sigh.

Why was the mare distant sight of Maxie Jones giving him butterflies he was in love with Lulu, wasn't he, and besides he wondered if Maxie would even recognize the geek she kissed ages ago? His cell phone rang breaking him from his musings. Looking at the caller ID he was somewhat relieved.

"Hey John, how are you."

"I should ask you the same thing.'

"You heard huh."

"Heard what."

"Never mind."

"No, I want to know now, what's the scoop, are you and Lulu engaged."

"Nothing like that, no."

"Then spill."

"Maxie is back."

"Maxie, Maxie, oh right, the blonde who kissed and dismissed you."

"She was sent to boarding school."

"Yea, but she could have come home for holidays instead of having her family come to Texas, I mean she didn't even show for Robin and Jason's wedding."

Damian remembered the event that transpired the summer before his senior year of High School. There he was all dressed up at Jason and Robin's wedding, eyeing the guests, hoping that the bride's beautiful blonde cousin would run down the isle fashionable late in her blue bridesmaid dress and upon seeing him all cleaned up in his white suit and would fall madly in love with him.

Sadly this never happened and this was the moment he realized that he needed to move on and not dwell on his crush.

"I don't know what to do John, I mean the years have changed us and I mean I'm with Lulu now I can't want to rekindle a one sided crush."

"All I can say is it sucks to dwell in the land of What If's, I mean I admit at times I'm curious where I'd be if I didn't take a year off to travel before going to school."

"You miss Nadine."

"Yea, sometimes but I'm happy."

"So Zacchara what advice can you give me."

"If it's meant to be it's meant to be, I don't know what else I can say. Anyway got to go but I'll see you in a few weeks."

"Looking forward to it."

Damian hung up the phone and felt more confused thanking the higher powers that he was babysitting his nephews the next day thinking the air could do him good.

--

The next morning he headed into the kitchen dressed in a pair of plaid shorts and a light blue polo shirt, a soccer ball and a bottle of water in his hands and a smile on his face.

"Hey son where were you last night."

"I wasn't out getting into shenanigans if that's what you mean dad."

"The thought of shenanigans never crossed my mind…I was in my room brooding."

"Over…"

"Personal matters that I'm uncomfortable telling my father."

Mike nodded, after all he was twenty at one time in his life.

"Well if you want to talk, I'm here."

Damian nodded and headed out of the apartment.

--

Making his way to his brother's huge estate he was immediately greeted at the door by Michael.

"Yea, you brought your ball, does this mean we are going to the park."

"Maybe," he said grinning.

"Cool, let me get Morgan."

And in a flash he was gone and Carly was at the door.

"You know they missed you all year."

"And like I told you last summer I'm just a drive away."

"I didn't want the boys to interrupt your studies, besides you could always drive here."

"Touché… anyway we can talk school year visitations later. Right now I want to spend the day with my two favorite nephews."

Carly nodded as the boys entered the room.

"We're ready."

"Don't be too much trouble for your uncle Damian."

"We won't," The boys said as Carly gave Damian money for ice creams.

--

Soon they reached the park and for a while the trio began to play. It was the heat of the summer sun and soon Damian removed his shirt and took a sip of his water before dumping the rest of the bottle on his head.

"Mikey."

"Yea Uncle Damian."

He pulled out the money from his pocket.

"Here," he said pointing to the ice-cream cart, "get something for you and your brother and get me a popsicle."

"Orange."

Damian gave him thumbs up and watched the boys leave.

-

He ran a hand through his damp sweaty hair and blinked cursing the fact that he wore his contacts and wondering what was taking the boys so long.

"There was a line," Michael's voice said from behind him.

Taking the frozen treat he sought shade under a tree and relaxed with his nephews before beginning to play another game when the ball suddenly got away from them. In following the ball they soon spotted it in a pair of petite female hands.

There she was sunglasses on, pink bikini top and cut off jean shorts.

"I believe you lost this," she said in the same seductive tone he remembered from years past.

Nodding he took the ball.

"Thanks."

"You look familiar," she said lifting up her glasses letting him get a glimpse of her blue orbs.

"I get that allot," he said grinning.

"It's sweet playing with your little brothers."

"Nephews actually."

"Still sweet, I wish I wish I had younger siblings. I mean I have a little sister but she is only about a year younger."

"Uncle Damian can we play in the sprinklers."

He looked from Maxie to Morgan.

"Yea bud lets go."

"My name is Maxie," she said, "Maybe we can hang out sometime."

He nodded as he followed the boys.

As they left Maxie felt a sense of déjà vu. She knew this guy from someplace but where.

--

**TBC**

_Again I'm kind of blocked…I finally got their first meeting out of the way now I think it's a matter of to restructure or not to restructure_


	14. Torn

**_It's Only Time_**

* * *

He had replayed the meeting over in his head several times over. Was it possible for Maxie Jones to be even more beautiful then how she was all those years ago. He wondered what happened to the unworthy one, did he really follow her to Texas like was rumored? Did the two of them go all the way?

Wiping down the counter he fixed his glasses on his face and began to write out a to do list for what still needed to be done in his club when the breakfast shift was over. It was then the door opened and he saw the one person he just wasn't ready to see again, just yet anyway.

"You again, are you stalking me."

"You came into my place of business so wouldn't that make you the stalker."

He bit his bottom lip wondering what he just said. She smiled.

"You OWN Kelly's."

"Well my father runs the place but I hold the deed downstairs."

"And what prey tell is downstairs."

"It used to be an old speak easy and I'm restoring it to its former glory."

"That sounds cool; I can't wait to see it."

"And I can't wait to show you."

He bit his lip again.

"So anyway can I take your order?"

"Coffee and a blueberry muffin to go."

Damian nodded heading in the back. Upon returning he handed her the order.

"So, how were the sprinklers?"

"Sprinklers."

"Yesterday in the park, they sounded like fun."

"They were most refreshing thanks for asking."

Maxie smiled at him looking up still trying to figure out where it was she had seen him before the park.

"So this may sound bold and I'd understand if you say no but maybe tomorrow or something we could meet and hang out for coffee or something."

"Like here."

"There is actually this new coffee house on the waterfront that I've wanted to check out."

Damian chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"My brother bought the place about a year ago."

"Are you a Quartermaine?"

"Why do you ask that?"

Maxie shrugged.

"It's just you look so familiar and well your dad owns Kelly's your brother owns the Coffee House..."

He smiled.

"No, I'm not a Quartermaine and yes I will take you up on your offer."

"Ok so tomorrow say noon."

"It's a date."

She smiled turning on the heels of her sandals and heading to the door while he wanted to bang his head on the counter. Why did he agree to a date with Maxie Jones?

If he had been looking up instead of contemplating he would have noticed the crossing at the door as Maxie was exiting and Lulu was entering. The two blondes eyed each other before going their own ways.

-

Making her way behind the counter she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Morning sexy."

He blushed a bit as she moved her hands up his back.

"Not in public."

Lulu pouted. Though he was torn she wanted to have him right in the middle of the diner.

"Fine, but I need to talk to you."

"A good talk I take it."

She nodded as a young brunette entered the diner to take over the lunch shift.

"Saved by the High Schooler," Lulu said taking his hand and leading him downstairs to where the club was almost ready. Picking up a paint brush she handed it to him.

"Thanks,"

She smiled running her hand through his hair before grabbing a brush of her own.

They painted for a while giggling and making small talk when Damian suddenly turned to Lulu running his hand on her paint stained cheek.

"You wanted to talk to me."

"Right," Lulu said smiling a smile that was as equally as brilliant as his other woman's while batting her beautiful Hazel eyes at him.

"So anyway I saw the cutest dress online that would be perfect for our party."

"A dress," he said, "you wanted to talk about a dress, and I thought it was an emergency."

"It was a fashion emergency."

He smiled picturing Maxie saying something like that but not Lulu.

"Since when were you a slave to fashion Lu."

"Since it's not everyday that you attend the club opening slash twenty-first birthday of the most amazing boyfriend on the planet."

She began to get all touchy again.

"So, anyway Carly is going with me into the city to check it out."

"So when do you and my sister in law leave."

"Three."

"And you'll be back."

Lulu pouted a bit.

"Tomorrow, promise you won't miss me too much."

"I promise," he said crossing his fingers with the hand in his jeans pocket. Truth was he was kind of glad that his girlfriend would be MIA while he went on his 'date' with Maxie so no drama would unfold.

"So I have a few hours before I go," Lulu said grinning.

Damian raised his eyebrow getting a devious thought in his head as he picked up his paintbrush and slung paint at her.

"Oh no you didn't Damian."

He grinned as she threw paint back at him and soon they were having a full on paint war that went on for a good thirty minutes.

"I surrender," Lulu said running in his arms.

He smiled taking in her strawberry flavored lip gloss.

"I should really go change, and you should."

"Clean up."

"Yea."

"I love you Lulu."

"I love you too Damian."

They kissed as she left.

While he was cleaning up the paint splotches so as not to hinder the clubs progress he thought about his predicament. Here he was, torn between his adoring girlfriend and the one that got away. He wanted to choose Lulu, to let Maxie be just a friend, after all you couldn't have too many of those right. He then wondered something, did Maxie even know who he was or did she just think he was just some pretty face.

**--**

**TBC**

_OK so I think I may go Spix-ily-ever after in the end again...yea. Anyways thanks for the reviews and the support._


	15. Potential Breakup Song

**It's Only Time**

_Ok so I now have kind of my endgame in mind. Thanks for all still on the ride. Disclaimers in previous chapters_

_

* * *

_

She was flopped on her bed as she looked at her caller ID pleased to see Georgie calling her.

"Hey sis."

"Since when do you call me sis?"

"I've never called you that Georgie, maybe it's time I start."

Georgie let out a giggle.

"Someone is in a good mood."

"I am, um I have a question."

"I'm afraid."

"Don't be, I wanted to know if you knew someone."

"Ok tell me."

"Ok so he's tall, thin but still very well toned, sandy brown hair and blue green eyes that take your breath away."

"Someone is already crushing."

"I'm not, ok maybe I am, his soccer ball and my beach blanked had a head on collision the other day in the park and then this morning I saw him at Kelly's which has not changed at all by the way. Anyway I out of impulse asked him out for coffee and he agreed."

"Does this mystery man have a name?"

"He does Damian..."

"Damian as in Damian Spinelli."

"I think so; I don't know why that name sounds familiar."

"It's cause it is, you know him."

"I know him."

"Remember my friend..."

Maxie laughed.

"You mean the geek."

"That would be the one."

"Man I should of believed the old cliché that the popular guys become deadbeats and the geeks become rich and successful not to mention hot."

"Please don't tell me your not hell bent in your shallow ways still."

"That is the old me Georgie, the new me would of probably invited him to coffee even if he wasn't hot, if only to at least have one friend in this god forsaken town."

"Right,"

"Seriously Georgie I've changed."

"Just don't hurt him again."

"Again," she paused thinking of what Georgie meant.

"Anyway I need to go but I'll be back for Damian's party."

"Right the club opening, well I'll see you then."

Georgie hung up on her and she flopped down on the bed wondering how to approach him now that she knew who he really was.

--

The next day Damian woke up and was flipping through his closet thinking that nothing he owned seemed to work right. He settled on a pair of kaki cargo pants and a mint green polo and brushed back his hair. Popping in his contacts he gave himself the once over in the mirror.

"Looking good," he said to his reflection feeling a tinge of guilt for two timing Lulu by going on his coffee date with Maxie. Walking past the bathroom Mike peeked in and smiled.

"Hot date."

"Something like that."

"Well have fun."

Damian nodded and finished getting ready.

--

He entered the coffee shop and spotted his brother coming out of the office.

"Carly told me you took the boys to the park the other day."

"I did it was fun, I miss spending time with the Nephews when I'm at school."

"I keep telling Carly we need to take a trip up to see you."

"I told Carly that too, though I guess I could make an effort to come home more often."

Sonny nodded as Maxie came into the door waving as she was walking toward him.

"That is not Lulu."

Damian shook his head.

"Maxie this is my brother Sonny, Sonny this is Maxie."

Sonny had heard his brother talking about the young Jones girl all those years ago.

"That Maxie," he whispered causing Damian to nod, "Well then, it was nice meeting you, tell the barista your orders are on me."

"Sonny no..."

"I insist," he said placing his hand on his little brother's shoulder and making his way out of the shop.

"He seems nice," Maxie said.

"He has his moments."

She chuckled.

"So anyway I found out why you looked familiar."

"Y-you do."

"You were a friend of my sister, god I must have acted like such a bitch to you I'm sorry."

"It's perfectly alright, I mean that's what second chances are for," he said wondering if she remembered the kiss.

"Great, so what have you been up to, well besides getting ready to open your own club?"

"I grew up," he said chuckling causing her to giggle, "seriously though I'm learning graphic design, well not learning honing a talent so if my club tanks I can design a video game or something."

Maxie nodded.

"What about you."

"Well I was shipped off to boarding school, I kept up a fling with Logan for about a year until he decided to dump me because I wasn't putting out and he joined some rodeo and that was TMI wasn't it."

"I don't think so."

They began to talk back and forth for a while and were acting like they were old friends.

"I'm sorry I called you a looser back then."

"Apology accepted."

They talked even more and it seemed like they knew each other forever.

Their hands brushed against each other as they were talking as the door opened.

"Damian," a familiar voice squealed.

Damian turned around and looked over to see Lulu in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"I leave the city for less then a day and you cheat on me Damian, I thought what we had was special."

Maxie looked at the blonde.

"Is she your girlfriend Damian?"

Damian nodded.

"No, I'm not, I'm his ex girlfriend."

"Lulu it's not what it looks like...Maxie and I"

"Maxie, of my god I should of figured..."

"Figured what Lu..."

"Forget it, just forget it."

Lulu made her way out of the coffeehouse as Damian looked over to Maxie.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok,"

Damian stood up and headed out to follow Lulu.

"Lu...Lu wait let me explain."

"What do you have to explain, this is Maxie, the girl of your dreams..."

Maxie had left the shop and eavesdropped from a distance.

"The one who kiss has haunted your memories for five years..."

"I just ran into Maxie, but I..."

"You what, honestly tell me your over her."

"Yes, no, I don't know Lulu I'm sorry, if you want to dump me I understand."

"Good," Lulu said, "cause I am...dumping you I mean..."

Lulu made her way out of sight laving Damian alone in the parking lot. Maxie wanted to console him but knew it wasn't the best time, she knew he needed space and to be honest she needed space to, and besides tomorrow was another day.

--

**TBC**

_I do have a mini outline for this fic but I think it may be on the shorter side with three or four chapters left. Keep reviewing and check out my gossip girl crossover Manhattan Project_


	16. Rock & A Blonde Place

**It's Only Time**

_Ok so I now have kind of my endgame in mind. Thanks for all still on the ride. Disclaimers in previous chapters_

_

* * *

_

The following day Damian felt like crap. He couldn't believe he did that to Lulu though to him it was still just an innocent coffee with an old friend he felt kind of dirty and guilty about it. Sneaking out of the house in an old pair of cargo pants and a white t-shirt he headed to the diner and down to the club. The opening was just days away and yet he felt that so much was still needed to be done.

Grabbing a cool water he sat down on one of the barstools wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead when he heard footsteps come down the stairs.

"Damian," her voice echoed, "are you down there."

He sat in silence.

"Damian," she said again.

"I'm here Maxie."

Her blonde head appeared from the stairwell.

"Mike told me you were down here I hope you don't mind."

He looked over to where she stood in a pair of jeans and a lilac tank top and smiled.

"Not at all Maxie."

She looked at him still not getting over how hot the former geek had become wondering if he still remembered the kiss they shared all those years ago cause she sure did.

"So this is it huh."

"Yes this is it my little piece of Port Charles."

"It looks nice, so when is the opening."

"A few days, I know there is still allot of work."

"So, what's the place called?"

A smile pursed his lips as he shrugged.

"I don't know yet."

"You mean to tell me this place is opening in days and you have yet to come up with a name."

"Any ideas."

The way his blue green eyes looked at her in that moment made her weak in the knees. Smiling she shook her head.

"I was never the creative type that is Georgie."

"So should I call her up in Toronto?"

He picked up his phone as she gently touched his hand.

"No, that won't be necessary."

"So are you going to tell me an idea or not."

"Sure, but only if you let me buy you lunch, I owe you."

"Owe me."

"The coffee date was a bust and I want to catch up some more."

"What else is there to say...we grew up?"

Yes you have, she thought.

"I will be back in about an hour, see you then."

Damian nodded and watched Maxie leave wondering if his feelings were truly coming back and if it was for the best Lulu dumped him over a misunderstanding. He balled up his fist and took his aggression out for a moment on the poor defenseless wall when he heard footsteps.

"Did you forget something," he said thinking Maxie had returned.

"Huh," said a familiar male voice, "can't a guy check out his little brother the entrepreneur."

His brother smiled at him and he waved.

"So much for being an entrepreneur Sonny I mean I can't even come up with a name."

"You're a bright kid, you'll think of something."

Damian nodded knowing that he would.

"But why do a get the feeling that there is something bigger on your mind then just the name of the club."

Damian sighed.

'It's complicated."

"Life is complicated, come on vent to me."

"Ok well I've been dating Lulu for over a year and things have been great. I mean she was the first girl to see me outside of the friend zone and I thought what we had was the real deal..."

"But..."

Damian took a deep breath.

"Remember Maxie."

"How could I not forget Maxie, I remember when Mike first adopted ya you were all Maxie this and Maxie that..."

"She's back and well...I swear she's prettier and far less superficial...so okay I admit I've grown out of my teenage awkwardness and am fairly attractive to the opposite sex..."

Sonny nodded.

"So anyway I KNEW Lulu was out of town and so I agreed to go out with Maxie for coffee, how was I supposed to know Lulu would be back earlier and walk in on us..."

"Were you and Maxie...?"

"Doing anything to cause Lulu concern god no...She just realized it was THE Maxie and flipped out and dumped me..."

"And the problem..."

"I don't know what to do, I mean I like Lulu still, I mean she is or rather was my girlfriend...then there is Maxie who is the preverbial one that got away."

"I'd say you're stuck between a rock and a blonde place."

"Very funny...so anyway what girl do I choose."

"I can't make the choice for you..."

"Follow my heart bla bla."

Sonny nodded.

"Anyway besides the name block this place looks ready to open."

Damian nodded as Sonny left the club leaving him more confused and dreading Maxie's return.

--

Upstairs in the diner Lulu entered looking around and upon not seeing Damian let out a sigh of relief as she took a seat at a booth when Mike came over.

"He's downstairs."

"Huh..."

"Your boyfriend."

"Ex boyfriend, Damian didn't tell you we broke up."

Mike shook his head a bit upset.

"I'm sorry."

"What's to be sorry about, I was the dumper not him."

'May I ask why?"

Just then Maxie entered carrying a paper bag and turned to head downstairs. Lulu's eyes moved from Maxie back to Mike who immediately knew why Lulu dumped his son.

"You do know Maxie is just a friend," Mike said knowing it was a half truth but he didn't want to believe his son was capable of infidelity.

"Maxie was his first love and I kind of see someone not getting over that, especially when said first love is finally giving you the time of day."

"I'm sure things will all work out for the best."

Lulu nodded taking a sip of her water.

--

"I'm back," Maxie said coming down the stairs and looking at him smiling.

"So what did you bring?"

"Chinese I hope that's okay."

He nodded as she reached into the bag pulling out two plates and a few take-out cartons.

"Oh, and I distinctively remember back in the day you used to always drink this so..."

Placing a bottle of Orange Soda in font of him he smiled at her remembrance of his favorite beverage.

A huge smile spread across his face letting Maxie know she did a good thing.

"Now if only I can come up with a name for you I'll be all set."

Damian laughed.

"It's not your job to come up with a name."

"What if I want to, I mean it's the least I can do after..."

"After..."

"It's been forever you probably forgot I mean it was stupid to drudge up the past."

"You mean the kiss."

Maxie smiled and nodded.

"Yea the kiss...I mean the least I could of done was given Georgie a note to you...I mean between you me and the four walls I sometimes think if it weren't for boarding school I would of..."

Maxie was about to pour out her soul to him when his cell rang. Looking down he saw John's number and rolled his eyes.

"Hold that thought."

Maxie nodded.

"Hey John what's going on."

"Nothing much, I'm just coming back sooner then expected."

"So you're not going to be fashionably late for my party."

"I'm at the bus station and well I need a place to crash."

"Don't you have your own place?"

"Dad is living at the Hampton house full time and Claudia is in Italy and well that big house is rather depressing when you're on your own."

"I'm sure dad won't mind you on the pullout."

"Thanks, so pick me up."

"Now."

"Yea."

Damian looked at Maxie who nodded.

"Ok, I'm on my way."

Hanging up Damian looked at Maxie.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay; I was going to go anyway."

"But you were just about to say something..."

"Oh, that..."

She paused.

"All That Jazz."

He gave her a quizzical look.

"Huh."

"All That Jazz, you should name the club that."

"It has a nice ring to it."

Maxie smiled heading up stairs causing Damian to follow.

-

Mike stopped him and looked him over.

"Damian can I have a word."

"I can't I need to pick John up...oh by the way he's staying with us."

Mike nodded and watched his son leave hoping that with John in the room he could talk to him.

--

Entering the bus station a few moments later he immediately spotted his friend. Though a bit more scruffy then he was the last time they saw each other face to face his devilishly handsome looks were still in tact.

"Hey man," Damian said giving his friend a pat on the back.

"So spill, Maxie...you were with her when I called."

"Yea Zacchara, thanks for being a cockblock."

John slugged Damian and grinned.

"Seriously man what's going on."

"It's the age old dilemma, on the one hand there is Lulu, my first real girlfriend who I thought was my everything, and then Maxie my first crush who got away."

"A rock and a blonde place."

"Sonny said the same thing."

"Well which one do you like more."

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking you now would I."

"Touché, so besides that the Club..."

"It's great, I finally settled on a name."

John smiled.

"Care to tell me."

"All That Jazz."

"Catchy."

"Maxie came up with it."

John rolled his eyes.

"What."

"Nothing man."

"No, seriously tell me."

"I think you made your choice."

"Maxie."

"Maxie."

They pulled up to the house and Mike was already home from the diner. He sat on the couch almost as if he was waiting for the boys to come home.

"Damian we need to talk."

"If it's about the Maxie and Lulu thing it's taken care of."

He made his way to his room and Mike rolled his eyes hoping his son was making the right decision.

--

**TBC**

_OK so you don't know HOW blocked I was with this. On that note this fic did not turn out at all like I visioned and I have two or 3 more chapters left and my planed ending is very open ended. I HOPE to get this done before my 2 week vacation that I leave for on the 6th_


	17. It Had To Be You

**It's Only Time**

_Thanks for all still on the ride. Disclaimers in previous chapters_

* * *

The next morning Mike walked into the kitchen to see Damian and Johnny chatting like old times.

"So are you going to ask her...?"

"To my birthday party slash club opening, sure I mean it'd be rude to not invite her I mean it's not like the party is all VIP, red rope."

"That's not what I mean."

Mike looked at them.

"Son, can I talk to you."

Johnny got up and headed toward the bathroom to get ready while Damian looked at his father.

"What do you want to talk about dad?"

"You, your girlfriend or lack there of."

"Lulu told me she dumped me."

Mike nodded.

"So what is this I hear about Maxie Jones."

"Dad I think the whole ideal of if you love something let them go rings true. I mean I got over Maxie and now BAM she's back into my life and the future looks bright."

"As long as your happy son."

"Very."

Mike gave his son a hug and made his way to the diner.

Johnny came into the room and smiled handing him the phone.

--

Maxie was sitting on her bed trying to decide what she was going to do now that she moved to Port Charles. Flipping through the Port Charles Herald she noticed that the hotel's boutique was hiring and she realized that she was perfect for the job. Soon the phone rang and she looked over at the caller ID and smiled.

"Damian, hey to what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call."

"I just wanted to say hey and wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me."

"Out with you how."

"Like a date."

"A date, but what about Lulu."

"We broke up."

"You know I don't want to be a rebound...but...if you can get your sister in law to squeeze us in for a reservation at the hotel then I'm game."

"Ok, so shall I pick you up at seven?"

"How about I meet you there."

"It's a date."

Hanging up John grinned.

"So..."

"So, I'm going out with Maxie Jones."

John gave him a high five.

"So what is on the agenda?"

Picking up his phone he smiled.

"I'm calling Carly to set up a reservation."

--

Later that afternoon Lulu was walking through the park. She got a call a few hours prier from Carly telling her not to come to work at the hotel because Damian and Maxie made a reservation. Though she thought her cousin was being considerate she secretly knew that Carly had always rooted for her brother in law to be with his first crush in the end.

Taking a seat on a bench she looked over watching the people pass her by. It was then she spotted him jogging past her sweat pouring down his perfectly toned chest. He stopped in front of her and smiled.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she replied back.

"Your Lulu right."

She rolled her eyes.

"How do you know my name, are you some stalker or..."

"No, we just have a mutual friend and I've seen pictures and man that sounds stalkerish."

Lulu giggled.

"Yea,"

"I'm John."

"Damian's friend John."

He nodded.

"You're hotter then I expected I'll give you that."

"I was just saying hi, I didn't expect you to flirt."

"Me flitting."

John nodded.

Causing Lulu to laugh. She didn't know she would get over Damian that soon, let alone with one of his best friends.

"So I'll see you around," John said.

Lulu nodded as he jogged off.

--

He entered the hotel all dressed up in a nice suit and waited her arrival. She entered in a beautiful purple dress with her hair neatly curled.

"You look simply dashing Damian."

"And you don't look so bad yourself."

Handing her the single white rose that he held in his hand.

"And you're such a charmer too."

He smiled reaching out for her hand.

"Shall we Maxie."

"We shall."

Taking his hand the couple entered the restaurant.

"This is amazing Damian seriously I didn't think you'd pull through."

"I am one to always keep my word."

"So anyway I wanted to ask you something."

The pianist played a sweet melody and he smiled.

"Hold your thought."

Reaching out he lead her onto the dance floor. She was in awe of the way he gilded across the floor and felt that it was like some old Hollywood movie. After getting lost in his arms and the music for what seemed like an eternity they made their way back to the table.

"Sitting down at their table once more Damian looked into her sparkling eyes as they began their dinner."

"So, you wanted to say something."

"Huh," Maxie said almost forgetting, "yes...um this may sound a bit silly now but do you still remember my sweet sixteen."

He nervously nodded thinking about the kiss.

"I felt something back then and I freaked, I mean first of all you were the geeky friend of my geeky sister secondly I was with Logan and thirdly..."

"Let me guess you knew you were leaving and didn't want to complicate things."

Maxie nodded.

"But in five years I never let a day go by without thinking that we would meet again though I didn't know you'd be so..."

"Confident, worldly, good looking..."

Maxie laughed.

"All of the above..."

"So, may I be so bold as to ask whatever happened with Logan."

"Well after I moved to Texas Logan followed suit and took a job working at my grandmother's ranch and attending his old high school which was just a few miles away. But it didn't work out you know, he wanted sex I wanted meaning and one thing lead to another and he left to join the rodeo or something."

"So you two never."

"Did have sex no, though I'm not a virgin if that's what you're asking."

Nodding he decided to change the subject.

"So my party is in a few days and I was wondering if you would like to be my escort."

"It depends on some things."

"Like what."

"For one I want to dance with you and for two well I just want to."

"Want to what."

Leaning in her lips met with his and the memories of that one night flooded back to them.

"Yes there will be a dance."

"Then yes I will be your date for the party heck I'll be your girlfriend if you ask."

"Ok, then will you be my girlfriend."

Maxie nodded brushing her lips against his neck.

--

He entered the apartment as john looked up from the book he was reading.

"Hey man so how was the date."

"Magical, Surreal, Maxie and I are now together."

"Like together together."

He nodded.

"Good, then you wouldn't mind me asking Lulu to your party."

"You met Lulu."

"I was taking a jog this afternoon and she was in the park."

"Um hummm"

"So is that a yes."

"It's a yes."

John smiled as Damian headed up to his room.

--

The next day came and John got up bright and early and headed to the coffee house. When he entered he spotted her.

"Oh my god you really are stalking me now."

"Are you kidding, I used to frequent this place all the time back in High School, granted Damian's brother didn't own the place and comp me my precious dark roast."

Lulu giggled a bit.

"Well then come, sit."

He took a seat and looked into her pretty hazel eyes.

"Lulu I talked to Damian last night."

"So how is he, does he want to come crawling back."

"Actually he's with Maxie."

"I knew it, I always knew it."

"He did give me permission to date you."

"Permission, I don't need anyone's permission to date anyone I'm no ones property."

"Oh, cause I was going to ask you to his club opening."

"Well I do have the dress."

"So it's a date."

"Just as friends, nothing serious."

John nodded taking whatever he could get.

--

As Maxie got up all she could think of was finding a dress for the next night's party and finding a perfect gift for Damian. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and two familiar brown eyes looking at her.

"Surprise."

Georgie entered the room.

"Hey sis what are you doing here I thought you were coming back later tonight."

"I took an earlier flight."

Maxie smiled looking at her sister.

"Well you look really good."

"I feel good too," Georgie said holding out her hand letting Maxie see the small diamond on it.

"Dillon and you..."

"Engaged yea."

"Does Mac know?"

"God know, I figured I'd break the news to him before Dillon came back."

"Good thinking."

"So enough about me did you and Damian talk about."

"The kiss...yea...anyway we are going out."

Georgie embraced her sister glad they were both getting happy endings.

--

**TBC**


	18. Time to Celebrate

**It's Only Time**

_Thanks for all still on the ride. Disclaimers in previous chapters_

* * *

A few days later it was the big evening. He stood around in his empty club pacing the floor hoping the night was a success when he heard the familiar clacking of heels on the steps. Looking up he saw her, a vision in a light blue flapper style dress that brought out her eyes.

"I just wanted to be the first to tell the birthday boy how amazing his place was."

She made her way over to him planting a sweet kiss on his cheek as he placed his hands on her face and turned her head into a deep and passionate kiss. Pulling back she felt week in the knees wondering how it was even possible that his kisses were hotter and hotter then she could ever imagine.

Pulling back she playfully ran her fingers around the brim of his fedora and gave him a seductive smile.

"So, was that my birthday present."

She shook her head and made her way to where the old record player was set up in the corner.

Turning on some music she took his hand.

"I thought I'd give you a special birthday dance."

His mouth turned into a sly grin.

"Not that kind of dance," she said gently slapping his arm as she pulled him out to the center of the room taking his hand as he twirled her around the floor.

In the moment they were lost in each other thinking that it was fate that brought them back to each other after all these years. Suddenly a coughing sound broke him out of his thought. Looking at the doorway he spotted his father.

"Hey son, I see you're getting this party started earlier."

"It was kind of private."

"Well finish up the privacy because your guests have arrived."

Leaning over to Maxie Damian placed a gentle kiss on her lips as he headed towards the stairs to greet his gusts.

--

The party was soon in full swing. It seemed that all of Port Charles was there or most of it.

"You did an amazing job on this place D," Jason said making his way over to him and patting him on the back.

"Thanks Jase so where is the better half."

"Exhausted, I mean the twins are in their terrible twos."

"And yet she let you out to come play."

He smiled.

"I knew from the first time you showed up to the hospital with Georgie to volunteer you'd do something extraordinary."

"You did."

Jason nodded heading off to mingle with the rest of his family.

"Man I did not think you could pull it off."

"And I didn't think you'd pull Hollywood off but..."

"I mean it's like I stepped into an old movie or something."

"I know its sweet right."

"Totally, so did Maxie tell you the news?"

"What news."

"Georgie and I are engaged."

"Congratulations, now where is Georgie I haven't seen her since you came back."

Motioning across the room Dillon pointed to Maxie and Georgie who were talking and laughing. He couldn't say it was like old times because in old times Maxie was a wild child with no regard for anyone but herself and would always clash with her sister. Now they were equals.

"Well have fun tonight man."

"You two, enjoy and congratulations."

Dillon and Damian parted ways as Dillon headed toward the sisters and in turn Maxie headed to Damian.

"I think this club is a success."

"I know, isn't it wonderful."

"Best birthday party I've been to."

"Better then your sweet sixteen."

She pulled off his fedora and placed it on her head rumpling his hair.

"Much better."

He moved his arms around her waist when a voice from behind them took them out of their spell.

"So you moved on rather quickly."

Looking up he saw Lulu dressed in a breathtaking yellow dress draped on John's arm.

"Anyway as long as you're happy I'm happy," Lulu smiled and gave him a hug, "Happy birthday."

She handed him a small box that he opened.

"I know it's not much but."

Opening it up he found a flash drive.

"A flash drive."

"It's full of MP3's consider it the mix tape for a new generation."

Damian couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"I love it thanks Lulu."

"Anyway does John or Maxie mind if I steal you for a dance."

Lulu then looked at John while he looked at Maxie. After getting the go ahead he and Lulu headed out on the dance floor.

"This wasn't what we had in mind for tonight was it."

Lulu laughed.

"No it's not, this night was going to be about you and me until Maxie came waltzing back into you life putting things the way they should be."

"So you're not mad."

"I knew I would never hold a candle to Maxie Jones your fist love and besides John seems like a nice guy, I'm actually debating transferring schools, and I mean there has to be a design school in the city right."

"Tons."

He smiled and twirled her around the floor before Maxie and John cut in once more.

--

The party was amazing and suddenly one thing lead to another and Georgie clinked a champagne glass to get everyone's attention.

"I have a little announcement."

All eyes turned on the younger Jones girl smiled.

"Ok, first of all I want to thank everyone for coming today to the birthday party and club opening of my dearest friend Damian Spinelli. I would also like to announce that Dillon Quartermaine and I are engaged."

The music stopped and all eyes were on Georgie.

"Who would of thunk it, my little sister the attention whore?"

Damian playfully punched Maxie's side and sent out a message of congratulations for his friends declaring free drinks in celebration.

--

The evening soon wound down and the guests trickled out leaving Maxie and Damian alone in the club once more.

"It's after midnight."

"So."

"So your birthday is over."

He nodded.

"I was hoping to give you your present."

"You still can."

He looked up at her with a sly grin wondering what she had in mind.

Picking up a liquor bottle she moved to the opposite side of the table and spin it letting it point to him.

He couldn't help but laugh.

"Well I guess this means you have to kiss me."

She climbed onto the bar and leaned over pressing her lips against his with more fire and passion then mere hours earlier.

"I love you Damian Spinelli."

"I love you too Maxie Jones, always have always will."

--

The End


End file.
